


Detroit: More Than Meets The Eye

by Lotus063



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus063/pseuds/Lotus063
Summary: After almost being killed by the new Council Of Cybertron, Arcee finds herself in 2038 under the guardianship of three runaway androids named Kara, Alice, and Luther as she is thrust into a conflict that will decide the fate of the human and android race with sinister forces afoot.





	1. Chapter 1

Iacon.

Bumblebee watches from a building overlooking the city in pride. The Decepticons were no more with Steeljaw being the last Con apprehended with peace reigning Cybertron once and for all. A long fought war ended today and the final legs of the Decepticons has been taken down. A smile curves on his face knowing he can rest now that this is all over but he remembers the sacrifices the war has taken. Cliffjumper, Alpha Trion...and finally Arcee herself as his smile fades away. Strongarm walks behind him as her footsteps get his attention causing Bumblebee to turn around.

"Pretty day for speeches and medals. Don't you think?" His partner smiled as Bee gives a small chuckle. Just seeing her gives a him flashbacks of the blue femme thus making him wonder what happened to her. Last he heard, she was running away from the Council after team Prime was blacklisted. Death is not out of the question though but he holds on hope that she's still alive...somewhere.

"Well I prefer my celebration to be peaceful and silent. Gives me time to reminiscence about things." Bee replied. Strongarm could by his body language that something is not okay with him right now. She wonders what to say to him but sighs realizing that she can't just filler bust right before going into what's wrong.

"I'll break: Something up? You look down. Don't try to hide anything from me." Strongarm asks him which catches the warrior off guard. He was never really good at hiding his emotions anyway and he curses himself for that. But throughout the struggles they've been through, Bee knows that he can trust her entirely even as a friend. The Autobot sighs and turns around while leaning against the balcony.

"Remember how the council blacklisted team Prime and anyone who supported him? Well...among the ones who were scattered was an old comrade of mine, her name is Arcee. I'm sure you heard about her." Bumblebee explained to him as Strongarm nodded knowing the female blue Autobot. Arcee is also her hero too which is an added bonus to the familiarity.

"Yeah. She's my hero." She responded before Bee closes his optics and sighs right before opening them again.

"When the council blacklisted Optimus's supporters and my team, Arcee was among them. Last I heard was that she fled Cybertron and went to Earth which I haven't seen her ever since. Not even her old partner, Jack, doesn't know where she is. Maybe the worst did happen to her...I know she's tough but I wouldn't rule out that happening. Plus there's no signal of her there too." Bumblebee explained. Strongarm aims her optics on the ground trying to come up with something to him.

"Maybe she's off world somewhere and she doesn't know what's going on. That or...well maybe she retired." Strongarm responded causing Bee to softly laugh.

"I highly doubt that. She's too hard headed to do such a thing and if she did-She'll come back because she was bored. Arcee never gives up easily." Bumblebee replied as he continues where she is right now.

Years Prior.

The vast emptiness of space fills the void with Earth and it's moon filling it. Behind the moon is the space bridge the Decepticons used to get to Cybertron as Autobots still have a use for the machine in case they need Earth's help. A green light opens in the hole as a ship with an Autobot symbol is on it followed by another. It returns fire at the other ship while avoiding its shots. Inside is Arcee herself who is maneuvering the dodges. She knew something was wrong with the council from the start ever since they rose to power, the Autobot never heard of them before and somehow they popped out of nowhere then took control of Cybertron which made them more shady than ever. Arcee gets on the communication line to talk some sense on whoever is shooting at her.

"This is an Autobot ship! Cease fire!" Arcee pleaded but the ship continues to fire at her much to her annoyance. The ship behind her resembles a classic Decepticon bomber ship with a green and purple aesthetic to it although there's a pilot inside it. She hesitates on the controls but sighs and fires one last shot at her causing the ship to plummet towards Earth as Arcee's optics shrink in fear. The Autobot attempts to stop her crash to make it a soft landing as the ship breaches the atmosphere and finally crashes on the ground with her vision going dark...The ship that shot her down hovers over the wreckage before flying off again.

Arcee's vision comes back online although it's partial now but her internal systems are damaged with a small chance of survival. There's one other way though: Stasis. Stasis helps the body heal for a long period of time hence why it's a last resort. Arcee never knew what stasis felt like and what goes on inside. She's scared of seeing nothing but a black screen in front of her for years. But there is no other choice...The Autobot closes her optics and transforms back into her motorcycle form before powering down. Her vision begins to lighten up...

She's back in the old base. The female Autobot looks at her hands before looking around to see her partner, Cliffjumper again alongside Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ratchet. Arcee sighs in relief while Cliffjumper turns to her. She can compare this to what humans called a coma dream where the mind goes to safe place due to the body being

"You okay Cee?" Cliff asks.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Arcee responded.

February 2, 2037.

"Well look at you..." Zlatko Andronikov observed the motorcycle and the crash site that is now buried in moss as nature took over the wreckage. Beside him is his loyal android Luther or at least his slave to his will. He heard rumors of an alien ship crashing in the outskirts years ago but he didn't expect to find this while throwing away some broken androids out here. The man whistles at the sight of the place but wonders why is a motorcycle there among them although it's a vintage.

"Luther, help me get that to the truck."

Andronikov Residence, 2038.

The motorcycle stands still in the garage as Zlatko admires it's beauty although it could use some polish. He hears the doorbell upstairs causing him to head up knowing that Luther brought two androids in for him to tinker around with again. The screen on the vehicle's head begins to light up revealing Arcee's systems are almost in repairs and it's time to end stasis soon.


	2. One Shot: The Turncoat

Tyger Pax.

Laser blasts echo throughout the night in the city that used to be the place where many would gather and have fun. Sparklings giggled while workers would be taking there breaks. It was once a colorful place where the sunlight would reveal the colors...now it's nothing more than a wreck of its former self. Most bots now remember that Tyger Pax is just one big battlefield cluttered with corpses and ruined artillery alongside stories of heroes and tragedies that happened here. Among the wreckage is a female Autobot, she is colored black and purple also has a slender yet athletic build to her, carrying an unconscious Decepticon who resembles a typical Vehicon on her shoulder. The female Autobot fires at the incoming Decepticons coming towards her with her X-18 scrap maker right before reloading again.

"Firefight, what are you doing!? You need to go now before the bombing begins!" Jetfire yelled on her communications link. The Decepticon beside her weakly turns to her with his optics blinking weakly. He attempts to speak as Firefight opens her mouth but another Decepticon lunges at her causing her to activate the cannon on her back and fires at his chest thus blowing him into pieces. Firefight continues moving while her injured Decepticon friend shoots at his fellow soldiers.

"Fight...you gotta leave me...I don't think I can make it." The robot spoke weakly causing her to turn to him.

"Come on Recon. We're almost there to the extraction zone! Just a little push and we'll get a medic. Don't quit now!" Firefight yelled as the explosions almost deafens her voice due to the noise. The two begin to rush across the battlefield as numerous troops even Megatron himself among them ignore the Autobot who is running away right now but he quickly takes notice. Recon coughs off berth from his mouth as Firefight's optics shrink in shock causing her to hasten her speed. She was always the moderately fast one and was no scout at all. Memories flash within her mind remembering how her and Recon met...

"Just think about something else. Think about Iacon and how we met! At the hall of records, I was lost after almost dozing off at Orion Pax's guide. Then you-" Before Firefight can speak, Recon quickly uses what's left of his strength to push her over a balcony and sends her falling. Recon solemnly nods as Autobot ships begin to bombard the area with Firefight trying to scream but her world begins to turn into blackness yet feels something against her back.

* * *

Years ago...

"Seriously, Orion can be so boring to the point I could barely pay attention! Now where's that section..." Firefight sighed as she wanders the hall of records. Someone catches her eye.

"Excuse ma'm..."

* * *

Firefight quickly opens her eyes upon hearing the sound of clanking causing her to weakly get up. The room is dark with a hint of blue in it as Firefight realizes that she is in't in Tyger Pax anymore. It looks like a ship of some kind yet she doesn't know where it or what it is at all. She turns to the source of the clanking...Megatron. The warlord stands tall before the Autobot as her hand curls into a fist but calms herself down knowing what he could he want from her. He saw everything.

"Lord...Megatron." Firefight addressed which impressed the Decepticon leader. Never has an Autobot greeted him with reverence in there voice and manner. All of this leads to something...

"It's a pleasure to meet you Autobot. I have heard reports from the battlefield that you tried to save one of my men, Recon, who was gravely injured. Tell me, what was the intention?" Tried. That words stings Firefight like toxic poison on her chasis realizing her friend was gone. Another casualty of war and another name that was lost to history. Her lips quiver in rage right now...the Autobots saw her as just some kind of name and rank while her friend was another faceless drone.

"I was planning to get him to Autobot command." Firefight explained angrily which gets his attention. Megatron curls his servos into a fist yet sees something in the Autobot...it was her rage. That rage is what makes a Decepticon. He has an advantage on her right now and he doesn't want a potential member to have second thoughts. Rage is the key component to turning into one.

"I see...and the Autobots saw him as another nameless drone in this tragic war. I am sorry for your loss then, I'm sure you saw good in him." Megatron spoke while faking sympathy for the Autobot.

"He...he saved me. I had him. I almost had him!" Firefight growled at her loss as tears stream from her eyes before Megatron places his hand on her shoulder which catches her off guard.

"Recon knew the risks and he chose your life instead of his. Perhaps he wanted you to take his place on the team and not make his death in vain." Megatron adds. Firefight knows Megatron and his Decepticons have been winning the war for years, she wants to end this once and for all...the former gladiator smirks realizing that her transformation has been complete.

"What will you do now? Rejoin the Autobots?" Megatron asked her.

"I was shot at, blown up, left for dead, and saw my best friend die right in front of him...what makes you think I'll rejoin them?" Firefight asked him. Megatron squints his eyes at and smirks again.

"Very well then. Welcome to the Decepticons." Megatron turns around as the door slides open revealing a large gray Decepticon that resembles Shockwave behind it. He nods at the Decepticon as the one eyed brute walks towards the former Autobot. The Decepticon knows that she isn't alright whatsoever and being mentally unfit in the Decepticon army just makes things worse and lowers ones rate of survival. Firefight turns to him.

"...I lost friends too you know. Like my huntin buddy, he was more of a brother to me than my scientific brother." The gray one spoke in a somewhat redneck accent. Firefight pauses right there before the Decepticon pats her on the shoulder.

"I got your back kid. The names Nitro Zeus. What's yours?" Nitro Zeus introduced himself.

* * *

Trailer.

_**Chroma Music by Jupiter** _

_*Kara is restrained against the machine that begins to erase her memories as her vision fades...something gets her off of it. She looks around to see a blue motorcycle that moves suspiciously as she walks towards it then spots a screen on its head. The screen lights up with the Autobot symbol as the parts begin to move about with Kara standing in awe. The parts begin to form a female shape as they all arrange themselves to form Arcee herself who is missing an optic and her paint being faded blue who stands kneels before her. Cut to Kara backed in the corner as Arcee looks at her as she does the same.*_

**Kara:** Who are you?...Do you speak?

_*Arcee looks down then up*_

**Arcee:**...Of course I can. Better question is-What are you?

_*Cut to Kara placing her hand on Arcee's shoulder gently.*_

**Kara:** I won't hurt you...but I need your help.

_*Arcee ignores her while looking at her surroundings.*_

**Kara:** What's your name?

_*Arcee quickly turns to her. Cut to a shot of the back of Arcee running with Kara, Luther, and Alice with her as bullets bounce off her back. Cut to Arcee in motorcycle form being driven by Kara with Alice on her back as the little girl cheers. Cut to the white haired android jumping into the river with Arcee in it as Kara touches her face with the female Autobot noticing her. Cut to Wheeljack transforming in front of Markus which gets snow on him. Cut to Connor slowly walking towards Alice but she is picked up by Arcee quickly as she jumps over Hank. Cut to a shot of Connor and Hank walking towards something in front of then cut to Arcee landing on a ground full of snow. Cut to a zoom in shot of Predaking transforming into his robot mode while flying in the city. Cut to Arcee avoiding police cars with Kara on the driver seat. Cut to Arcee sadly hugging Kara in Jericho with the view changing to Kara who begins to cry. Cut to Kara who has scratches on her face*_

**Kara:**  (Pleading)You got people out there who need you!

_*Cut to Arcee activating some kind of mask that covers her face with her one optic glowing then cut to a crashing helicopter which Arcee catches. Cut to black then fade in to reveal Arcee, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen standing in front of Markus and the androids of Jericho between the military.*_

**Kara:**  (Voice)This is is why you're here Cee...

**DETROIT: MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE.**

_*Cut to Smokescreen with Hank and Connor*_

**Hank:** You know Smokey, you can always rock out to tracks like this.

_*Hank inserts a tape into Smokescreen's radio causing to play Never Gonna Give you up by Rick Ashley. Smokescreen ejects the tape causing Hank to duck and hit Connor instead*_


	3. The Discovery

Cyberlife HQ

Amanda sits in her Koi pond looking at the lake near her. The sight is relaxing to the human eyes which gives it a serene vibe to it which gives anyone who has been tense a calm attitude. But she knows this place isn't real, it's just a giant debriefing room for androids like Connor to report to her. And today's guest is very important and demands the utmost respect from her...especially when they aren't androids. The public doesn't know where Cyberlife really found the material made to create androids and its better off not knowing where they are from. Most say it's plastic and that's a good enough answer as it is. Walking towards her two androids who are wearing uniforms similar to the RK800's, one is a female with short unkempt black hair and purple highlights and one tall with grey hair with a distinguishable square jaw-line and is more muscular.

"Feeling comfortable?" Amanda asks the short the female who smirks. She looks down and opens her hands then lightly chuckles seeing that her almost organic form is similar to a Cybertronian one. The android next to her uncomfortably moves around due to his outfit that he isn't so used to right now causing her to roll her eyes. They have a job to do and that's final so this is just a temporary disguise or at least, another disguise for them. The RK00 will be informed of who they are soon.

"Almost works like a dream. I've seen my kind turn into organics before but more or less mechanical like Predacons, Instecticons, Arachnicons, and Maximals." The alien responded with a smile before the tall unbuttons his collar to get some air and breathes in the simulated particles of the garden as Amanda looks annoyed at him. She's heard how he acts but he's a great tracker and hunter that backs up his bragging rights. So long as they fall in line, they don't have to end up like there brothers and sisters in the factories.

"Yeah but we don't turn into dang beasts! Although it sounds cool enough...I'm still trying to become a Predacon. If one walks among the others, why can I devolve? Those things were the ultimate hunters after all." He added. Amanda walks on the path as the two follow her with the tall one whistling at the sight of the garden. It almost reminds of him of Tyger Pax to a degree.

"There has been a faint energon reading in Detroit according to the scans. You know what to do." Amanda spoke as the two nod.

"We're former Decepticons while the other is a former Autobot turned former Decepticon, you know why you hired us: Knock some heads." The tall android grinned and cracks his knuckles but the short female one steps forward.

"Is it the Wrecker? Wheeljack?" She asked.

"Possibly. Cyberlife has been pursuing subject twenty-five-eleven for a long time and him arriving in Detroit wouldn't make sense since this is the place he was captured. Perhaps it's another Autobot...Or Decepticon." Amanda replied.

"Unless the guy wants payback. I mean, the high council did blacklist him and he's probably not caring if he kills humans along the way so his sanity must've degraded afterwards. Hell, I'd go nuts on this place." The tall one adds which opens a possibility to Amanda.

"Sometimes I think you're an idiot but moments like these is why you have credit for your bragging rights, Nitro Zeus." The short female complimented causing Nitro to turn around at her bitterly. He always appreciated the Autobot turned Decepticon known as Firefight, how her friend who was a Decepticon she saved was flat lined purposely by a Wrecker or some renegade Autobot and how she gave up the cause entirely although there are specs of who she once was inside but the hunter doesn't care hence why Megatron deemed her as an unstable asset due to the inner conflict inside her. Now that there is no more Megatron, they could do whatever they want and Nitro cared a lot about the fembot. He can compare them to almost a family which is a human term but there are families in Cybertron...

"Aw don't beat yourself Firefight, you gotta be unpredictable for the hunt. Now...who's our partners?" Nitro asked her.

"RK800 aka Connor and Lieutenant Hank Anderson." Amanda explained to them. The two simply nod there heads and walk away as Amanda continues watering her garden. She'll have Connor informed immediately about these pretenders who act like androids when they are not, in fact there android bodies are part of project: Pretender.

* * *

Jasper, Nevada, November 6, 2038.

Wheeljack watches the serene landscape of the desert which he never gets tired of on top of the newly repaired missile silo. If Optimus saw what the humans have become, he would be disappointed alongside all of team Prime of the people they were supposed to protect. But just because a few rotten apples spoiled the barrel doesn't mean he'll stop protecting humans in general. There's still good humans around this place and they're pretty easy to come by in this town, especially like Sierra who has been hiding him ever since by inverting his colors with the help of the son of Sierra, Charlie, for Cyberlife not to find him.

"Wheeljack, you might want to get back to the base." Charlie called in causing him to head to the silo but not before checking his surroundings. He's the only Autobot on Earth now so he must be careful now. The platform lowers him down while he taps his foot to hasten the time. Memories echo within the place as the Wrecker remembers how he met the team...how they became family. The Autobot simply sighs as the doors open revealing his older sister, Sumalee, watching the TV and Charlie on the monitor.

"What's going on? Another Energon mine?" Wheeljack asks as the adult turns to him.

"No. Another Autobot signal...in Detroit." His optics widen. The Wrecker is hit with a thousand flashbacks of his time in the facility alongside many other Autobots who were captured including Smokescreen who he has no idea what happened to him right now although his signal maybe covered up like his. He made no attempts to contact him either but this signal is fresh due to the timing. Almost as if someone went on online recently. Wheeljack pauses for a moment.

"Impossible. No way anyone got out of Cyberlife." Wheeljack responded.

"But it's faint. Perhaps it's a newly escaped one? Looks fresh though..." Charlie adds. Wheeljack thinks for a moment if it is a fresh Autobot who escaped but Detroit is a hot zone for Cyberlife to find him but if that Autobot is really there then he or she might be in huge danger right now. He closes his optics and simply sighs in frustration praying to Primus that no one finds him or his energon signature.

"Light up the space bridge in the outskirts of Detroit." The Autobot ordered before the boy nods. Wheeljack turns to the space bridge that is about to light up then transforms into his race car mode right before driving into it.

* * *

Detroit, Michigan.

Nitro Zeus and Firefight walk in town square of Detroit in order to scout the area out. Firefight has heard of Earth and how Megatron tried to take over it which she believed to be a lost cause in the first place due to the presence of Optimus Prime which means there is no chance in winning at all despite the leader's resilience. It's hard to believe that the war ended here on some planet full of primitives as team Prime fought all of there final battles. She complements herself internally that she didn't participate, otherwise she would be among her fallen Decepticon brothers and sisters. But there always was regrets inside her and how she curses herself that the Decepticons were no better than Autobots. Sometimes she wishes she can take it all back...Firefight sighs and takes a bite of her chili dog she got from a vendor while Nitro Zeus already finished his nachos. They never had the chance to test out there body's taste buds.

"Man, no wonder why humans love this." Firefight commented on the chili dog while Nitro Zeus checks out the street musician. The musician looks at him bitterly knowing he's an android...or at least a Cybertronian inside an android body. Nitro taps his foot to the song while smiling thus catching the musician off guard but he continues playing. Despite his arrogant attitude and boastful demeanor, Nitro appreciated the fine arts and music as this is an example. The hunter turns to Firefight who is watching Gordon Penwick's preaching as she continues eating her food.

"Poor sinners! The end is nigh! Retribution is at hand! Technology is corrupting us, corrupting our very lives! Our existence! These androids act like slaves and act like they could obey but wake up! They are waiting to overthrow us. Man is man and machine is machine, the lines have been blurred now and we can't just wait until they kill us all! Hence why we should ban androids!" Gordon preached as Firefight continues eating her food. He spots the android/Cybertronian and looks in shock as if she's doing something wrong.

"And this! This is an example of that!" He pointed at her. The Decepticon's eyes widen and looks at the people next to her awkwardly with Nitro Zeus seeing the whole thing and starts speed walking towards her. Nitro always knew that the female former Autobot would get into brawls with people who call her out. Firefight blinks then looks around as the pastor becomes annoyed at her.

"This...thing, eats! Eats like a human, like one of us! This is the first sign of what will come! The lines are becoming blurred now and this is the prime example! You may see it as funny but one day-She will have you on the ground pleading for mercy!" Gordon spoke which strikes a nerve within the Decepticon. She lowers her eyelids in annoyance while biting the side of her lip right before opening the side of her jacket revealing a handgun but Nitro Zeus grabs her by the arm and pulls her away from him. Gordon looks spitefully that an android tried to kill him.

"He's not worth it." Nitro Zeus whispered to him before they walk off. Firefight rolls her eyes then begins to walk alongside her bounty hunter partner and turns to spot some anti-android protestors causing her to turn towards them. All of them holding picket signs that scream of anti-android sentiment which makes her cringe at the sight. They all remind her of those protests before the war and how they were the catalyst of the rise of Megatron. Flashbacks hit her as she remembers taking part in these protests and how she discriminated Mono-formers and Combiners but left in shame upon getting a verbal beat down from Elita-One and Chromia causing her to realize how much of a hypocrite she is.

"What do we want!?" The anti-android protester asked his crowd.

"Jobs!" They all replied.

"Androids have been taking our jobs for the last couple of years! We are at thirty-five percent unemployment and the more these things take from us, the worse it'll get!" He spoke. Firefight scoffs at the crowd of people knowing she has a mission to do while Nitro Zeus rolls his eyes at them knowing protesting wouldn't work at all and he's seen time and time again that the bigger the crowd, the bigger the riot. The two pass by them but the leader notices the two while ignoring the gun holster on her side. Firefight realizes that they've been spotted as the protesters surround them.

"Where the fuck are you going, tin cans? Hm?" The leader asks as Firefight knows her gun will attract attention. Nitro Zeus steps forward and towers over the leader of the protesters with a cocky smirk on his face taunting him to do something. Firefight steps forward in an attempt to negotiate with the leader.

"We're just heading to the police. We've been assigned to a special unit for investigations." Firefight explained in her best android voice. The leader mockingly chuckles alongside the crowd of protesters who do the same. Nitro Zeus rolls his eyes as his hand curls into a fist and attempts to move around him but he blocks his path. Firefight unholsters her gun but Nitro stops her having an alternate plan of attack.

"That is funny. I remember last time I told an officer that one day it'll have his job and look what happens." The leader spoke. Firefight pulls out her gun but a protester kicks her down in the process which causes her to drop the gun causing Nitro to turn around. She wipes her face clean from the water on the ground and sighs.

"Look at this motherucker. You steal our jobs, but you can't even stand up." Firefight stands up while breathing out.

"Honey, you're cute so stay out of this...while you guys, how about we take it out in the alley." She flirted at the woman who's eyes widen upon realizing that she is no normal android. The woman backs away while Nitro Zeus grins as they spot an alley nearby with open space as a gust of wind blows pass by them with the sky having some kind of shimmer above them. Firefight picks up her gun while unloading the clip and starts walking towards the alley with Nitro Zeus as the leader cracks his knuckles. Darkness envelopes the group but a little hint of light brightens there shape, the two androids stop at the wide space where human have there delivery trucks stop at. The female Decepticon grins alongside her partner knowing they've fallen into there trap.

"What's that human phrase? Come at me bro." Nitro Zeus taunted the protester leader. He runs towards the grey haired android...but Zeus falls on the ground. The leader looks around for a moment trying to comprehend what's going on as Firefight does the same thing much to his confusion. He pokes the seemingly lifeless bodies of the androids in an attempt to mock them and turns to his fellow humans with a victorious smile as they all smile in return. Suddenly, the truck behind him becomes flattened by an invisible force. The protester looks in fear as he hears something moving and makes out two faint figures...it begins to reveal itself with it's camouflage wearing off thus showing a giant, gray, tall and bulky looking robot with one glowing eye alongside jet parts adorning his body while the other one is a little shorter than it but has a slender yet athletic look to it alongside a giant cannon holstered on her shoulder with the same parts as her partner.

"Wait, wait-"The gray Decepticon activates his cannon alongside alongside Firefight with an evil smirk then pulls the trigger. Before the protesters can react, they are soon blasted into ashes and consumed by the plasma heat of the weapons which causes an explosion in the alleyway thus getting everyone's attention and sending civilians in a panic. Firefight looks at her work and smirks at the sight while a man gets up while picking up his arm and screaming as he walks away but falls on the ground due to dying of his wounds.

"I hate bigots." Firefight muttered.

"Now THEY were worth it. Now let's go." Nitro Zeus boasted and laughed before taking the android bodies then cloak right before transforming into a grey F-X jet alongside Firefight who is black and purple before flying off while giving off a sonic boom in the air that everyone hears. Police arrive at the scene as they all gasp at the burned corpses that were thrown everywhere alongside human parts.

* * *

Hours later...

Hank Anderson drives his car with his android partner, Connor aka RK800, a prototype detective android. They just recently got off a case where a deviant android escaped much to Hank's frustration that it got away but owes Connor his life. They heard reports of a bomb that went off in an alleyway where eyewitnesses reported that two androids were being escorted into it by anti-android protesters where the explosion soon began. No fire was found though which Hank found weird that a bomb managed not to leave a trail. Connor looks outside while thinking about saving Hank's life...Amanda said that he has the potential to solve this case yet feels it's his duty to put the lives of others over himself like with Hank back at the apartment. National Guard have been alerted as rumors of a second explosion were heard but sounded more like a sonic boom. Hank stops the car with numerous human and police androids on the scene as the two head out of the car. The lieutenant awes at the sight of the blast of how clean the explosion was.

"Holy shit..." Hank muttered and starts walking towards the police line with Connor on toe to the crime scene. Burnt bodies are scattered everywhere as if they were blown away from the blast. One body is leaning against the side of the wall while another is strewn across the ground alongside the rest of the bodies that have burns on them. This was no ordinary bombing and Hank could tell by it. Bombings tend to be messy but this one didn't look like a bombing, it look like they were shot by something yet he doesn't believe it. Perhaps it's a new device deviants made.

"Jesus, you sure they weren't shot by a laser gun or something? This doesn't look like a bombing. Looks more like a mini-nuke went off here." The cop observed as Connor looks at his surroundings then turns to Hank.

"Lieutenant, your sarcasm has truth in it. This doesn't look like a normal bombing, perhaps the deviants used something new." Connor adds before looking around. He kneels on the ground of the body of the protester leader who was thrown by the blast. Visible burns cover his mangled corpse as Connor begins to scan it. The explosion marks indicate that it was indeed an explosion yet it was concentrated and precise as if it came from a weapon. Also the corpse appears to be contaminated with ionizing radiation yet it's concentrated and radiating with some kind of unknown energy but doesn't seem to contaminate the area. The android gets up and looks at the other burnt protester who is strewn on the wall nearby right before scanning him. He was thrown like the leader as well indicating the explosion was powerful enough to throw him a few meters right before crashing there thus dying of blood loss and shock. One protester appeared to have made it out alive but with his arm blown off and dying of his wounds next. Something doesn't click well with this at all...Connor looks at the crushed truck then at the burns on the ground and notices that the there is now burn marks on the truck. The androids are nowhere to be seen.

"So what did you find?" Hank asked as Connor recreates the scene. In front of them are protesters confronting the two androids right before all of them are tossed like ragdolls from the explosion. It doesn't make sense. Connor simply ignores Hank to continue while he looks like at the crushed truck...then turns back to Hank knowing he won't believe him.

"Lieutenant...I believe it wasn't a bomb that killed them." Connor spoke which raises an eyebrow from his partner. Androids don't have access to military grade weapons unless this is something new, he's heard of military androids going deviant as well and he won't surprised that one of them got a new weapon to use. Hank looks at the crushed truck then back at the dead protesters curiously.

"What do you think it was that killed them?" He asked.

"I believe it was some kind of large weapon. Look at this truck, it looks like something was placed on it and there is no coincidence that the protesters died in front of it. No bomb parts are detected either nor pieces as well. Also the corpses contain concentrated ionized energy inside them alongside some unknown form of radiation as well." The android responded before scanning the crushed truck. Something doesn't sit well at all with how it was crushed. Connor squints his eye right now and has a simulated bird's eye view of the truck right before recreating the crime scene again. He sees the unknown weapon placed on the truck which smashes it and fires at the protesters yet it doesn't add up but he knows to be truthful.

"The weapon...somehow fell on the truck and blasted the protesters from a birds eye view. It was no bomb also, it appeared to have been some kind of projectile." Connor struggled to explain to Hank who looks at him like he was insane.

"So you're telling me...whatever killed them wasn't a bomb but a weapon of mass destruction somehow dropped on the truck and fired." Hank stated it in a nutshell as Connor nods. Hank crosses his arms then leans closer to Connor as his eyes are dead set and asking if he was insane or not with the android feeling that he may have embarrassed himself with this kind of theory of his. Connor tries to find a way to back his point.

"Whatever killed them was big and shot some kind of unknown concentrated energy at them and then somehow disappeared." Connor concluded.

"Annnd this thing...this big weapon dropped on the truck then...somehow disappeared without anyone seeing? Do you know how fucking insane you sound right now? That's something straight out of a sci-fi movie. So a fucking laser gun shot them all with one blast and suddenly, it disappeared? Get out of here." Hank replied with disbelief and annoyance in his voice.

"Then what do you think shot them lieutenant? Cause this scene doesn't look like a bombing, it looks more like a precise shot from a weapon. Bombs don't leave ionized energy and unknown radiation. It was a weapon that killed them all in one shot." Connor defended. Hank begins to think about it...the blast mark doesn't look like it was messy like most bombings are and the crushed truck is no coincidence at all alongside Connor's statement. He places his thumb on his chin while thinking.

"So...stolen experimental weapon then. I mean, there's a military base not from here so maybe a deviant or deviants have stolen something." Hank concluded and curses himself for agreeing with Connor knowing how insane this sounds as well. Suddenly, they hear the sounds of choppers in the air causing the two to look up to see three helicopters flying towards them as Hank's eyes widen. The choppers soon hover above outside the alleyway with numerous soldiers dressed in black military gear armed with assault rifles alongside armored vehicles arriving at the scene. Heading out of the choppers is a black woman wearing a black coat with military cargo pants. Her hair is short yet organized and has a stern look on her face. Next to her is a man with brown skin and black hair while wearing the same exact outfit as the men around him while joined by a Japanese man and an Indian-looking woman with red hair dressed in the same outfit but has a hood on it.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I'm special agent Tessa Fowler of Sector Seven, my father is the commissioner." Tessa introduced herself which confuses Hank. The soldiers begin entering the alley as Connor scans them but his scans show nothing about them at all with the assumption that they could be government spec ops of some sort.

"Never heard of it." Hank replied.

"Never will. We got this situation under control sir. I suggest you leave." The woman responded before a soldier in black walks behind the two. He motions Hank and Connor to move out towards there car with Hank shaking his head. Tessa looks around the mess then sighs.

"Simmons, we need a cover story." Tessa ordered the soldier who nods then looks at the Indian woman.

"Sumdac and Darby, you're with me!" She ordered in the distance while the two head out of the alley. Hank sighs knowing this whole day has been stressful and confusing at the same time, first a deviant got away then somehow an experimental weapon was stolen by two of them and was used for target practice on a couple of protesters who tried to jump them. Conoor looks suspiciously at the soldiers swarming the place then squints his eyes at them.

"They look to be of some sort of government affiliation. Probably top secret and has something to do with that experimental weapon of some kind. Whatever it was were investigating in there, it's no longer in the DPD's control nor it's case anymore, it's the government's now." Connor spoke as Hank nodded agreeing to what he said.

"When you see a spook like her in something like this, you know it's the government. Who knows? It probably was aliens that did it knowing some conspiracy theories." Hank sarcastically agreed. He gets a call from the precinct causing him to pick up his phone.

"Yeah? Wait...what? Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me! I'm okay with this one but two of them!?"

* * *

Detroit Police Department Headquarters.

Hank grumbles while walking in the headquarters and passing by numerous police officers and civilians alongside an equally confused Connor. Amanda never mentioned any extra RK models of any sort and this was surprising for the detective. Hank on the other hand, has had enough that he has to work with another machine but now there's two of them he has to work with now. Connor himself feels nervous on what he has to write on the report now that the government has this case covered. Either stolen experimental WMD or bomb whichever the case will sound reasonable. Sector Seven does bother him though...they don't look like normal army troopers. Waiting inside of captain Jeffery Fowler's office is Firefight and Nitro Zeus in there android forms as Hank opens the door then pauses and looks at the androids.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me Jeffery. Two of them? Are you forming CSI Detroit or something?" Hank asks him in frustration as Connor looks at Firefight suspiciously who looks back at him. Her jacket reads RK800 yet he knows that he's the only model around which confuses him greatly and observes Nitro Zeus as well. Connor turns his attention to Hank and Fowler staring down at each other ready to bark at one another. Something feels off about these two androids to him in terms of appearance. Sure models come in different forms but these two seem unique and don't look like they follow typical android appearances.

"Look Hank, Cyberlife wanted to bring us extra help with these new models in order for you to solve the cases effectively. They are state of the art like Connor and posses a personality you'll like to the point of forgetting that they're androids." Fowler defended irritably feeling annoyed of Hank's whining right now that more androids are joining the police.

"I don't care if these things have spunk or an attitude-"

"Attitude helps us connect to people and suspect better...unlike a certain someone." Firefight spoke in her gentle android voice and looks at Connor who seems to be indifferent as she drinks some a canned beer placed on the table. He knows that he's a prototype so there is kinks in him that don't add up but he feels like that comment while Hank pauses and looks at her like she just did a crime much to the Decepticon's confusion. The Cybertronian/Android looks at her surroundings in confusion again.

"What?" She asks.

"You drank." Hank replied.

"And? I do that a whole lot." Firefight defended.

"Androids don't drink nor eat." He turns to Jeffery again in annoyance.

"Are you sure these things aren't deviants in disguise? Cause I'm not working with androids that have attitude and get piss drunk in the middle of the job and that's saying something coming from me." Hank sarcastically asked him causing the police captain to roll his eyes at Hank's comment right before he shrugs.

"At least they don't get drunk. Plus these they have state of the art tracking tech that can detect deviants. It'll be easier for you Hank." Fowler ended as Hank closes his eyes then sighs right before turning around at the two Decepticons in disguise. Firefight smirks alongside her partner which ticks off Hank due to how smug they look right now.

"My name is Mandy and this is my partner, Drakkon. It's a pleasure meeting lieutenant Anderson." The android introduced herself as Hank rolls his eyes and walks out of the office as Gavin stops and watches Hank mockingly.

"Hey Hank, looks like you got your own team of crutches!" Gavin mocked. Nitro Zeus rolls his eyes then comes up with an insult he learned that humans hate so much.

"The only crutches he needs is one for your wife after the foot long he gave her! Must've been rough!" Nitro Zeus replied causing Gavin to pause...and runs in rage straight towards the machine. The Decepticon grins at the running human right before catching him quickly and choke slamming him on the ground as Hank and Connor stand stunned at the sight yet in horror alongside the other police officers. Captain Fowler heads out of his office upon hearing the commotion.

"What the hell is going on?!" Fowler asked before Nitro Zeus loses his grip on Gavin as Firefight turns to Fowler.

"Nothing sir. Gavin was about to attack Connor and Drakkon here had to defend him. We wouldn't lose any valuable assets to the team right?" Firefight explained as Gavin looks up at Nitro in a mix of fear and hatred knowing that he's no ordinary android.

* * *

Andronikov Residence, November 2038.

Arcee opens her optics slowly after her little coma dream ended with Cliffjumper's death, she wishes she can see him one last time again but it was time to wake up. Her internal systems have been repaired which is great but cosmetically, she isn't looking so good as her paint job is faded. Her fighting ability has been decreased as well from one hundred to sixty eight according to the scans which makes her curious but the anatomy of her body shows that she is missing an optic while her face plate has a scar on it causing her to cringe at the sight. It'll take time to see with only one optic which is her left one. She looks around for a moment to find herself in some kind of lab and behind some kind of podium with mechanical hands on it. The Autobot hears footsteps...Arcee sees three people enter the room consisting of a woman with white hair wearing a grey jacket, a tall black man wearing a shirt alongside cargo pants, and a little girl with brown hair with her clothing appearing to be wet as the final man who appears to be obese arrives.

"Nice bike." The woman complemented knowing she's talking about Arcee. She continues looking at the paraphernalia of the lab that also has computers with x-ray screenshots of what appears to be a human anatomy which confuses her. The female Cybertronian has heard of back alley abortion facilities but this doesn't look like it all. It looks more like a repair shop of some kind. It was strange really, very strange...as if they weren't human. Arcee's single optic shrinks as she scans them which gives her a shock. The three which are the little girl, the woman, and the tall man are synthetic and made up of material Cybertronian's are made of with there blood infused with human DNA and synthetic energon.

"Thanks, Luther had to transfer it down here for repairs. I'm a collector of vintage vehicles after all. Now if you can just stand over there." He responded right before the woman steps on the podium much to Arcee's confusion. Arcee begins to feel that something is off right now, especially how these things in front of her look and sound like humans yet have Cybertronian inside them all. The man goes on the computer and begins pressing the buttons right before turning towards the woman.

"I should warn you, this could be quite unpleasant." The mechanical arms grab the woman while a wire is injected into the back of her neck as another grabs her waist then raises her up. Arcee looks in shock in vehicle form but knows she can't blow her cover right now so she must be discreet about it yet wants to help the poor synthetic being in front of her. She almost admires her looks as well too. But now was not the time to flirt or get attracted to something so...strange. The woman loses consciousness for a couple of seconds before waking up.

"You know what's strange?" The man asks and walks towards her.

"For some unknown reason, the trackers seem to stop working in deviants...That's why it's so hard to find them..." He softly laughs as Arcee realizes that he's exploiting her for his own personal gains. She may not understand what he's saying but she knows full well what she's seeing is a double cross and she's seen it enough in her years of the war. Arcee wants to transform but her T-cog seems to be still booting itself due to the slumber hence why she can't transform into robot form. Driving straight towards him wouldn't work as well since it might harm the woman too. She only can watch in horror right now.

"So...actually there's no reason to remove your tracker..." The bearded man boasted.

"What? But you said that-"

"Yeah. People believe what they want. You deviants are so naive. They all come to me, expecting me to help them. And I just reset them, sell them on. Or I keep them for my little experiments." Arcee becomes infuriated at the man. From what she can gather, this woman is some kind of slave or servant that wanted to find help with her daughter and this monster in human skin wants to abuse them and sell them off to be enslaved again. This was beyond barbaric and stuff like this tends to make her doubt humanity as a whole but the memory of Jack soothes it.

"No! I don't wanna be reset! Let me go!" The woman struggled from her restraints. Rage builds up in the Autobot as her T-cog is halfway there to complete reboot as well which is at seventy-five percent but could feel her servos curling into a fist right now hinting her body parts are working. Flashbacks hit Arcee remembering how Decepticons enslaved civilians if they were weak enough to fight for there cause and how stories of how Shockwave would make brain dead zombies of Autobots he captured. She wants to call local law enforcement but this was a slave, it was property after all so they wouldn't care.

"KARA!" The little girl screamed in terror before the tall man blocks her way. Kara...a very beautiful name which Arcee likes and belongs to a beautiful woman like herself. The man softly laughs as if he was entertained by all of this which continues to anger the Autobot right now and she knows this guy was no human but a monster that needs to be stopped alongside his lackey. Perhaps he can get a taste of his own medicine sometime.

"I forgot about the...child...Um, lock it up, I'll deal with it later." He pointed mockingly and lowering his arm before lowering his arm. Optimus said never to harm humans but maybe she can rough him up a little though non lethal style. Arcee thinks of ways to do that but all of them lead to death due to her strength. His days are now numbered until her T-cog fully reboots.

"ALICE! ALICE! NO!" Kara screamed which makes Arcee grit her teeth feeling the rage right now. This man is taking enjoyment of suffering in front of her of all people and prays to Primus for her systems to reboot. The tall man continues to block Alice as Arcee becomes more and more angry at the sight right now. She's seen it in Decepticon camps where families would be separated from there own and would either be Vehicons or drones. This sight was all to familiar for her. Arcee internally tells Kara to be strong until she can get her out inside her mind...which Kara hears causing her to turn around in confusion causing Arcee to become curious that she heard what was inside her head.

"A deviant that wants to be a mother...That's...that's so sweet! And so deluded..." He scoffs.

"I think it's time to put you out of your misery." The man goes to the computer and begins pressing the buttons causing the tubes connecting the mechanical arms emit a high pitched squeezing noise. He walks over to Kara mockingly and looks at her while smirking. T-cog at eighty seven percent. Blasters online. Servos operational. Targeting HUD online. Energon reserves on above average levels. All of which give good news to Arcee on her HUD knowing this guy will soil himself when he sees her in person. She can imagine it already...

"That's what you get for having a dream...it always ends up the same way. Tears and disillusionment. Believe me, you're better off being erased and feeling nothing. No more pain...No more hopes dashed...I almost envy you." He attempts to walk away as Alice runs towards Kara and looks up to her. Arcee remembers how Kara reacted to when she was talking in her mind so she tries it on Alice.

_I got her. Go!_

Alice steps away in confusion and fear as even Kara hears it except for the tall man. Kara has a hopeful look on her face in an attempt to comfort Alice as a smile forms on Arcee's face knowing her tactic worked. She looks around for where her rescuer could be but they don't know that she's right behind them as the little girl steps back for a moment. Kara smiles assuring that she'll be okay. The man towers over Alice causing her to turn around towards him.

"-Oh, poor little Alice. Aw! Looks like Mommy doesn't remember you at all, huh? Looks like Mommy has completely forgotten about you!" The man taunted and laughed at the child.

_Step back. Now. I have this and I could help your mother._

Alice steps away from Arcee's command before she is suddenly taken away from her by him. The tall man walks up to Kara and looks at her square in the eye.

"Meet me in the living room." He notified thus leaving Kara alone. Kara hangs her head in sadness knowing that they shouldn't have entered the house much to her sadness as her memories and vision fade. What she doesn't know is that Arcee's arm sticks out from behind her in her vehicle form then begins to tug at the restraint holding her waist but goes for the needle on the neck which removes catching Kara by surprise. Arcee tugs at the mechanical arm holding her waist which is then removed as well thus leaving Kara dangling. The female Autobot soon crushes the mechanical arms restraining her thus freeing the being as she drops on the ground. Kara gets up and turns around to see her savior but sees Arcee in motorcycle form moving towards her causing the android to tilt her head in confusion that no one is there.

Kara walks over to the Autobot and looks at her in vehicle form a for a while wondering how it looks active despite it's ancient appearance. Suddenly, the screen on the back of the head lights up revealing the Autobot symbol much to her shock as the motorcycle begins to change for form as Kara backs away with pieces forming parts of a body and begin to form a female shape right before forming Arcee herself who's paint job is faded blue and has a missing right optic. Kara stands in shock and fear to see the titan in front of her crouching. The woman backs to the corner as Arcee does the same thing as well. A few seconds of tense silence fall on the two as Kara walks towards the Cybertronian carefully out of fear that it's one of his experiments.

"Who are you...? What are you?" Kara asked before Arcee continues scanning her seeing the same results before raising her single optic at her again then responding with no word.

"Do you speak?" She asked again causing Arcee to look at her.

"...Of course I can. Better question is-What are you?" Arcee asked catching Kara off guard that a human-like voice came out of such a large body as her eyes widen upon realizing that is the voice in her head which shocks her that he has this underneath his house. Kara tries to think of what to say to the Autobot but Arcee looks at Kara's body language and state of mind, she is not in a talking mood since she is prioritizing the little girl above all else so there is no room for small talk at all. Arcee looks at her surroundings right before Kara places her hand on her wrists which gets the Autobot's attention.

"What's your name?" Kara asks as Arcee knows that is the only thing she can explain since they needed to save Alice.

"Arcee, you must be Kara." Arcee introduced herself before transforming into her motorcycle form but keeps the engine discreet in order for him not to go back down again. Kara looks in awe finding her transformation amazing...and makes her feel a little strange right now though she shrugs the feeling off knowing what must be done right now. This...robot in disguise saw the whole thing which means they have the same goals right now and Arcee seems to care about her.

"Let's find Alice, I'll back you up." Arcee proposed as Kara nods before looking down at the opened door. The woman walks while Arcee moves beside her as questions fill her mind right now. Where was she from? What is she? Is she good or evil? Kara shakes off these questions and continues walking. Arcee looks in shock at what appear to be cages on the side of the hallways making her think this is where he keeps his experiments inside before the two make a turn to the right but Kara stops upon seeing on the other side of the gate which Arcee stops as well...

"Help us..." A gravely weak voice begged with a black damaged hand sticking out in the process causing Arcee's eyes to widen upon what she's seeing right now. Kara unlocks the cages and enters with Arcee following her just in case for any trouble since this entire house appears to be one big horror show that she needs to be protected from. What Arcee sees defies all logic and looks like something straight out of those Decepticon experiments on prisoners as well, in front of them are numerous deformed...people...all of whom have a signature deformity like one who's head is opened with something sticking out in between the split sides much to her disgust.

"No...this can't be happening." A voice whispered gravely and reaches out to Kara but Arcee gets in front of her defensively in case of them have special modification that could hurt her which they look like they do. One of them is has glowing orange eyes and looks straight at the two.

"He likes to play with us...Creating monsters...for his amusement...But who's the real monster? Look at what he did to us..." One of them walks up to Kara causing her to turn and run away from the cage. She turns to the hallway and walks downward alongside Arcee who continues to look around her surroundings. They make a turn to the right again with stairs leading up to whatever this place is. The two can see the top with a bookshelf's side in front of them as Kara leads but stop suddenly.

"Luther! Luther!" He called causing Arcee to stop as well. She hears his footsteps heading up as Arcee formulates a plan right now knowing that this could be easy and plus the rules don't apply anymore in a situation like this too.

"Yes, Zlatko." Luther replied which Arcee gets his name.

"I should be done here in ten minutes or so. I'll have a look at the little one, see what I can do to her." Zlatko replied.

"Understood, Zlatko. I'll bring her you the little one in ten minutes." He spoke before Arcee turns to Kara. The white haired synthetic woman looks at Arcee next who turns to her as if she has the plan all set.

"I'll get answers from him while you look for Alice." Arcee stated before Kara can open her mouth but realizes that Arcee is a giant transforming robot that can flatten Luther so her strength and height will in handy for the situation to get answers. She closes her mouth then nods in response before turning to the stairs on her right while Arcee moves to the middle. Kara moves to the left next to look for Luther who she spots with his eyes close as if he was sleeping as she moves up to him. Luther opens his eyes.

"I'm so sorry...about the little one." Luther apologized before Kara grits her teeth.

"I'm sorry for this." Kara spitefully replied causing confusion before Arcee transforms into her robot mode catching Luther off guard and possibly alerting Zlatko in the process as Arcee restrains him against the wall with her hand while Kara avoids it. Luther struggles to move from her hand but he couldn't due to how strong she is and looks up in fear knowing that Arcee might kill him. Confusion and fear are all in his mind right now knowing that this is karma for everything he's done to those androids in the form of a bigger and badder one. He feels like a fish in a pond encountering a large crocodile.

"Where is she?" The white haired woman asked with anger in her voice. Luther struggles to speak causing the anger to build up within Kara right now.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL HAVE HER CRUSH YOU!" Kara yelled feeling powerful with Arcee around. The tall man opens his mouth knowing full well what will happen if she crushes him.

"Down the hallway to the left. The little one is in there." He replied before Kara makes a turn down the hallway as the female Autobot hears moving in the room on her right assuming that it's Zlatko and hears the sound of a shotgun cocking. Kara runs towards the room and opens the door quickly revealing Alice curled up into a ball in the corner much to her relief that she's alright. Alice looks up hoping Kara remembers her as well while the two look at each other.

"Alice..." Kara called her name much to the little girl's relief and gets up.

"Kara...you remember me!" Alice hugs the woman quickly who hugs her in return.

"How can I forget you? We need to go now. Help has arrived." She notified. Alice nods with Kara holding her hand while walking towards the door and opening it causing Alice to hold her screams upon seeing Arcee's mechanical hand restraining Luther. Zlatko arrives out of his room with a shotgun but jumps at the sight of the Cybertronian. Kara looks for options to head downstairs but knows Arcee is her silver bullet out of this situation as she gulps and runs with Alice by her side. Arcee sees Kara and Alice running before letting go of Luther to clear the path while Zlatko regains his focus and snaps out of his shotgun.

"What the fuck is that thing-"Arcee knocks Zlatko on the ground causing him to drop his shotgun while Luther pursues the two. He helps Zlatko up and gives his shotgun to him before running downstairs while Arcee turns to her motorcycle mode as Kara and Alice get on her. Arcee speeds to the living room with the two holding on then bursts out into the backyard through the door to the right. Alice's grip loosens on Kara and falls out causing the female Autobot to stop with Kara getting off of her. She helps Alice up while Arcee waits for her but Zlatko arrives walking in a limp with Luther on toe.

"Go, Alice!" Kara ordered.

"No, I won't leave you!" The two men arrive as Kara shields Alice. Arcee now has the chance to scare him now into submission due to her height as she knows how humans can crack under pressure. Zlatko has his shotgun on his hand and smirks.

"I warned you...Dreams always end in-" Arcee transforms into robot mode again much to his fear realizing that was no red ice hallucination. An actual robot is in front of him, robots from those sci-fi movies he watched as a child. Zlatko aims his shotgun at Arcee's face with Arcee going on fours to add more to the fear factor and nightmare fuel.

"Don't you dare fucking move!" Zlatko ordered her to assert his ground but he knows his weapon won't do squat at her at all. Luther just stands there watching the whole ordeal as Arcee crawls towards Zlatko with the shotgun now tapping her face. Desperation kicks inside Zlatko knowing that this thing will kill him slowly and painfully.

"What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger. Do it. You know what's gonna happen so why do it? Oh, that's right. You're scared and want to be brave right now so pull the trigger. I let my enemies hit first since I have honor unlike you. It's obvious I can't kill a human and you'll call the police but will they say when a giant robot saved these two? You'll be ridiculed and called an insane moron or a prankster. But you like to have power over others...so pull the trigger and shoot me." Arcee taunted as Zlatko's finger quivers on the trigger.

"Do it-" Before Arcee can continue, Zlatko aims the shotgun underneath his chin and fires much to her shock with her single working optic shrinking. Blood and brain matter splatter on her face right before wiping them off and letting the rain do the work while turning to Kara and Alice in an assuring manner with the woman holding Kara closer to her. Arcee smiles warmly before turning her attention to Luther in anger as if her eye was shooting daggers at him.

"I didn't want to hurt you...He programmed me to obey him...When I saw the little one risk her life to save you...it was like opening my eyes for the first time...Finally, I could see..." Luther looks down in shame while Kara, Alice, and Arcee look at him in distrust.

"I know you have no reason to trust me after what I did...but I know someone who can help you across the border. I could take you there...I could protect you. You and the little one alongside..." He turns to Arcee.

"The big one." The tall man smiled at her. Arcee sighs knowing this whole situation is over and now it's time for the questions.

"What are you guys? You look like humans but my scans show something else." Arcee asks which gets Kara's attention alongside Luther's. The monsters from Zlatko's basement appear outside as Arcee looks at them in disgust and pity that someone did this to them. The woman looks up to the Autobot.

"We're androids also known as synthetic humans, Alice here is human and I disobeyed an order to save her. We were made to serve humans." Kara explained causing Arcee to raise an eyebrow.

"She's human? You sure about that? Cause my scans show plastic, thirum, and energon mixed with human DNA." She responded causing Alice's eyes to widen knowing her secret is out. Kara turns to the little girl then back at Arcee.

"Anyway...I'm a deviant. An android that has gained a consciousness which I did to save to her from being abused by her father." Kara continued at Arcee who takes pity. Freedom was the right of all sentient beings even ones who were made to serve and she respects Kara greatly to go through the lengths to save one's offspring. It almost reminds her of Optimus in someway. She could feel a bit of a sense of companionship between these synthetic humans, either there predicament or mechanic nature. But what made it strange was that they're made of the same material from Cybertronians.

"So my questions down at the basements...what are you? Where are you from?" Kara asked as Alice looks in awe at the giant robot in front of her. Arcee knows that her explanation will be long and she'll have to keep it in a nutshell like all humans say.

"Let's say I'm not from here." Arcee explained causing all of the androids to become confused.

"Then where are you from?" Luther asked. The blue female aims her thumb up the sky as the three become awed at the revelation with Alice being more enthusiastic. It's like one of those TV shows she saw back Todd's. Kara on the other hand, has fear in her heart, that more of these things are out there in the stars causing her to wonder if they've been watching Earth and judging the human race. Todd almost has the same thoughts and isn't surprised that they talk to humans. They all look back at Arcee again who has a warm smile on her face knowing that Kara just knows her.

"I'm Arcee." Arcee introduced herself before turning to Luther.

"So...is there any mode of transportation? I can't fit three people you know." She asked him knowing that she's a motorcycle. Luther looks around for a moment while the monsters look at Arcee in fear.

"There's a car Zlatko's garage." Luther explained. Alice tugs Kara by her hand.

"Kara, can I ride on Arcee please?" Alice asked.

"No. We don't helmets and that was only one time we rode on her." Kara rejected her advance before Luther smirks.

"We have helmets in the garage." Kara and Alice look at Luther with Kara having a clearly annoyed look on her face while Alice's eyes shine in excitement as Arcee rolls her single optic. The kid did face a traumatizing event though and it's best to keep her entertained.

* * *

Kara holds onto the handles of her new friend while Alice grabs onto her guardian's back. The little girl smiles underneath her helmet at the velocity of the motorcycle as Luthor drives alongside them and smiles in return. Kara attempts to be careful by tightening her grip but Arcee is driving after all so no point in trying to control her. But hears Alice laughing and giggling...for the first time, she's happy. The android takes comfort in this and closes her eyes.

_Thank you, Arcee._

Arcee hears her thoughts to which she turns her mirrors as a sign that she heard it.

_You're welcome._

* * *

Anderson Residence.

Firefight wakes up alongside Nitro Zeus after falling asleep and detecting an energon signature and it's strong also it's leaving the city as well too. She looks at Connor walking towards Hank's house.

"We just got a call about a deviant leaving the city and heading somewhere. You better get Hank quickly." Firefight informed.

* * *

Detroit Docks.

The space bridge opens as Wheeljack arrives in the area then begins to look around right before crouching and transforming into vehicle form then slowly drives to make sure no one sees him. He hears a couple of voices near the parking lot where the delivery trucks are causing him to drive there and shuts his lights. The Autobot spots five figures, all of whom are androids consisting of an almost bald one, one with blonde hair and white skin, two black ones, and a female which can be see via LED lights on there temples.

"I know where you can find more spare parts." The uniformed android spoke getting the white blonde one's attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The trucks. They're full of biocomponents. They run on auto pilot, but they can be driven manually with a key." The black android replied. Wheeljack knew androids were oppressed and has heard of deviants but the Autobot in him knows that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, man made or not causing him to sigh knowing that signal has got to wait. The black one points at the control station to give the location.

"Down there, in the control station. There are two human guards. You'll have to get the key without being noticed." He informed them before Wheeljack drives up the androids which catches them by surprised.

"And you need someone to help carry the extra cargo." Wheeljack's holographic driver added which alarms them.

"And why would we trust a human?" The female asks causing the driver to smirk. He vanishes right before the car's parts begin to move around much to there shock with gears being shifted thus forming a large figure to be Wheeljack.

"Cause I'm not a human either. Name's Wheeljack. What's yours?" He asked the bald one who gulps.

"Markus."


	4. SUBJECT 972012

**CYBERLIFE RESEARCH FACILITY DOCUMENTS. EYES ONLY.**

**SUBJECT 972012**

**NAME: SMOKESCREEN**

**HEIGHT: 23 FEET**

**DESCRIPTION: Smokescreen is known to be defiant test subject just like Wheeljack but not in the levels of Predaking. According to him, he was an Autobot Elite Guard during the final days on the war for Cybertron. He has also made several escape attempts and destroyed company property also destroyed an RK800 model, we erased his memory of the event. Smokescreen has escaped after gaining the phase shifter.**

**STATUS: SUBJECT AT LARGE.**


	5. One Shot: Ties That Bind

**ACCESSING SECTOR SEVEN DATA LOG...**

**TESSA FOWLER (VOICE ONLY)** : Glad these things work...where do I begin? I'm Tessa Fowler, daughter of Jeffery Fowler and granddaughter of William Fowler. I don't talk about myself that much but I'm here to explain the history of Sector Seven. Sector Seven was created in response to the aftermath of the war for Cybertron that took place on Earth and was founded by my grandfather who worked closely with the Autobots during there campaign which would be the final days of the war resulting in the imprisonment of Unicron, Megatron ending the Decepticon cause, and all remaining Decepticons arrested by Bumblebee. But my grandfather knew that one day, there's going to be a new threat on the horizon and Unit: E wasn't enough so he created this organization in response to that and has had numerous engagements against Decepticons. Sector Seven has also been working closely with Cybertron for a long time so our tech has been miles ahead of today's standards of self driving cars and androids. Years went by and Sector Seven became more diplomatic due to peace times but with the recent string of Transformer disappearances on Earth, he could be right.

* * *

Tessa Fowler awaits in the White House while sitting on a chair outside of the president's room wearing her typical Sector Seven outfit which is a black military themed one thus making her standout from the rest of the normal operators in the military although they workout outside. It was strange that Cybertron let these disappearances go unnoticed despite the mass protest of the loved ones lost during the war for them to return. Most of the ones missing are from the campaign back on Earth like the Combaticons and ones going way back to twenty-fifteen but Cybertron needed a human element to investigate these disappearances. Tessa never forgot the day she met an Autobot, his name was Warpath. Just seeing the sheer size of these titans was enough to cause mass hysteria among the public hence why they were kept secret as the government knew that they weren't ready to behold their presence. People like Perkins would have them airstrike'd or call the National Guard to kill them all which won't do anything. As of now, President Matthews is reviewing the intel with a secret service agent heading out of the office.

"Ms. Fowler. You may enter." The agent informed as Tessa nods causing her to enter the President's office since this case certainly involves Cybetronian activity and she doesn't want more things on her plate like an incoming alien invasion like what's happening in Detroit although Perkins believes it to be stolen experimental weaponry from the military which no base in the US has. It's obvious that it was of Cybetronian nature and no way deviants can get a hold of such a device on there hands. Terra gets up as the agent opens the door for her revealing President Christina Warren with agent Perkins. Perkins looks at her in resentment feeling that Sector Seven is a bunch of tin-foil hat wearing conspiracy theorists.

"Madame President, are you sure this is a smart idea? Sector Seven hasn't shown any proof of activity with...beings from another planet. Most of it is classified." Perkins reasoned as Tessa smirks. Warren sighs then closes her eyes knowing the doubts of using an organization like Sector Seven who are the most off the books they can get and has never seen there activity. The female President opens her eyes again knowing what must be done or mankind will be extinct as well.

"Mr. Perkins, what happened in Detroit was not a deviant attack nor was it human. It's best for Sector Seven to be in charge of this investigation as of now until they can confirm that this was one of the beings they work with. After all, we've hid them for years now and we've worked with them to maintain our race's life." Warren replied causing Perkins to sigh in response.

"If you saw any of them, you'd be squealing like a girl in excitement...or call an airstrike." Tessa adds before the FBI agent leaves the office. She steps forward in front of the president and smiles.

"It's nice to see that one of us in charge. You have enough baggage already." She said causing Warren to smile in return before her smile turns into a serious face.

"As you know, a faint energon signature has been found in Detroit and the blast that killed the protesters is no coincidence. You know what to do, find out what is giving off that signature and deal with the threat. Cybertron is not in a position to be involved by sending in one of its Autobots and Decepticons to help us out with Sector Seven only having one asset among them. Good luck." Warren briefed her operation causing Tessa to nod then leave the office. She opens her desk revealing a portrait of her as a young girl with a fellow Autobot, Ultra Magnus.


	6. Among Titans.

Markus, North, Simon, Josh, and John look at awe at sight of the Autobot in front of them. North has heard of giant robots but they're mainly exo-suits although this is a new sight to behold and it can speak like them as well meaning that it has a form of sentience thus earning her trust in it. Simon stands in fear though, fearing that this could be a new weapon made to hunt them down and transforming into a car doesn't help it either as well. Josh has the same feeling as well but it reminds him of those kid's toys he'd see in the store. Markus on the other hand...sees an advantage. A moment of silence falls upon the Autobot and Androids alike due to the fact how tall he is and imposing as well. Wheeljack took pity on the androids and there strife, he's heard how they get discriminated and how they get destroyed for having a mind of there own making him remember how drones are destroyed.

"What do you say Markus?" Wheeljack asked them with a smile on his face. Markus continues to look at Wheeljack wondering what in the world is he. Is a friend or a foe? Simon attempts to walk towards him in order to tell him that...this thing shouldn't be trusted at all. Not by a long shot even it is considered like them, a living machine. Wheeljack kneels in front of Markus who is still trying to decide what to do right now...he looks up to the Autobot in confidence and gulps. Just seeing this thing was almost dreamlike to him.

"I need you to take these extra parts and pass over the security checkpoint while I find a way to incapacitate the guards in that checkpoint. If I don't come back then leave without me." Markus planned causing Wheeljack to nod in response. He picks up the crates of spare parts as the former servant heads towards the place with the dogs barking frantically at the android before Wheeljack towers over them causing them to whimper. Markus walks into opened window of the janitorial closet and crouches to sneak inside. He spots a rack of guns there with the guards sitting in front of him minding there own business. The androids stares the guns intently but notices the tools next to it. Markus has a plan as he walks over to the generator while picking up the screwdriver slowly in order for them not to notice him. Meanwhile, Wheeljack remains crouched as he scans the security checkpoint for him and sees his motion. Markus stabs the machine causing it to shut down fully thus getting the guards attention. The Autobot smiles before transforming into his race car mode and opens his trunk with the androids putting more of the spare parts into it while they get inside him.

"Shit. What's going on?" A guard spoke before getting up from his seat. Josh likes the new car smell inside the Autobot knowing that his model is a classic type and is rare while Simon feels uncomfortable with being inside another being. The rest of the deviants head in the back of the truck as Wheeljack smirks at his newfound friends on how clever they are. He wasn't always the stealthy type and was into explosives, preferably going loud at all times. It was funny to him that humans found a way to create attachments to suppress weapons yet Cybertronian's couldn't. Wheeljack activates his holographic driver as he taps the wheel of his car and begins to wait. North turns to him in curiosity.

"So...who built you? Where are you from?" North asks him causing Wheeljack to laugh softly in response.

"I was born like all my kind in another planet far from Earth. We call it Cybertron and I wasn't built, I was made by our creator Primus or so the story goes when it came to the origins of my people." Wheeljack replied much to the group's shock that he isn't artificial like them but an alien. Stuff like this is unreal to the group and sounds like something off of a TV show they'd see back when they were still slaves to the humans. Simon gulps realizing that they are truly not alone out there in the universe while Josh reevaluates his perception of life beyond Earth. North sees more of an advantage inside him...if there are more out there and since they are of the same race, they can build an army of both species.

"Jeez...I guess were not alone after all huh." Josh spoke while in awe at the thought that life doesn't come in organic form but cybernetic like them thus proving that humans and androids can get along since Wheeljack is another form of life. Simon's worries increase even more, something like this would be a threat to both humans and androids alike which makes him wonder if he can be trusted.

"What's your story then?" Simon asked as Wheeljack pauses for a moment wondering if they can comprehend it.

"It's a long story. Let's say I've been here on Earth for a long time and I'm not alone." He responded before Markus heads out from the window of the gate. The android gets inside the truck which impresses the Wrecker as he drives towards the checkpoint. Wheeljack follows the android in the truck but stops for a moment upon seeing the guards with Markus putting his head down to make sure they don't see. The checkpoint gate opens as the two vehicles make off with both the parts and other androids inside. Markus reminds him of someone...Optimus himself.

* * *

Jericho

"A truckload!" Simon proclaimed while walking feeling that sense of victory that everyone in Jericho will live for years to come and still reeling that a being from another world just helped them out alongside Josh who thinks the people of Jericho won't believe who just assisted them. Markus feels the same way alongside North, it was almost unreal and felt like a dream yet it happened. Walking behind them are the newly awakened androids they just freed as Simon turns around with his arms spread.

"We stole a whole truckload!" He said. North smiles at Markus knowing what he did just saved all of Jericho but Markus knows he couldn't have done it with their newfound friend of there's. But he knows that there is more people like him out there and Wheeljack can make everything possible like he's a blessing in disguise to them. An angel that was sent from God or rA9 as a sign that it's time to stop hiding.

"We got biocomponents for everybody!" Josh cheered as every android smiles in joy since they can all live. Markus looks around as his people are suffering in here under the illusion of freedom. Something builds up in him...a yearning for freedom. Wheeljack is the key to all of this and they have a bigger gun on there side alongside a plus one that he is a machine like them. A machine that is tall and powerful enough to take down soldiers with one strike, their stone golem and protector. He hears large footsteps above him causing everyone including Lucy to look up in worry.

"We couldn't have done it without Markus...and our new friend." North replied causing the Autobot to look down on all of them causing all of the androids to gasp at the sight of the mechanical being. It's an Autobot's duty to protect sentient life after all and androids are no exception but he's weary that this is an oppressed people and fear can turn into rage, especially when they've been mistreated by humans a whole lot leading to that attitude. Sometimes the oppressed can become oppressors and he's seen it through the rise of the Decepticons who had good intentions to end functionism but did it through force. He sees it in all the androids, another form of Decepticon and he's not afraid to fight them but kill them.

"I came to Jericho because...here androids are free. Free to live in the dark, hoping that no one finds us...Free to die in silence waiting for a change that's never gonna come. But I don't want that freedom...And I'm not gonna beg for the right to smile, or love, or stand tall..." He walks among the androids as they watch. Markus looks around them.

"I don't know about you, but there's something inside that me that knows that I am more than what they say. I am alive, and they're not gonna take that from me anymore...Our days of slavery are over. What humans don't wanna hear, we will tell them. What they don't wanna give, we take. We are people, we are alive...WE...ARE FREE!" The androids cheer around Markus but Wheeljack listens to his words carefully...he feels a storm is brewing and he'll be caught in the middle of it. That energon signature is far from him but Markus needs help...

* * *

City.

Alice clutches the back of Kara as Luther drives beside them as Alice is laughing underneath her helmet while Kara smiles and Arcee moves past the cars with ease. Arcee knows the kid has been through a lot so its best for something good to happen for the first time for how Primus knows. Kara finds this whole situation so surreal right now, first she was running away from Todd and now she's riding on top of an alien robot who can transform into a motorcycle. If she was dreaming then she wishes never to wake up, ever. She feels the air breeze on her exposed hands and body before closing her eyes knowing Arcee has the controls. Luther watches the three smiling while looking at the side window of his car seeing them ride along with him to make sure they're okay. What they don't see are two massive shapes moving silently in the air while giving off a shimmer.

* * *

Anderson Residence, outside.

"Target spotted. She's moving." Firefight replied while looking at the separate screen and at the house. Their bodies are connected to the Cybertronian ones which gives them an upper hand at tracking the target at a long distance and maintaining there cover. Too bad they can't attack immediately from the air otherwise it'll cause civilian casualties, something that both bounty hunters don't like to do. Beside that, there's a little bit of her former Autobot self inside Firefight despite the ruthless facade she puts on. With Megatron gone, she wonders what will happen now since she hasn't gotten her life sorted out yet and going back to the Autobots is a low chance since they'd never put her back in.

"Too bad we can't just blast her from the sky. We'll have to wait for her to head out of bounds and the deviant leaving as well." Nitro Zeus responded but Firefight spots a couple of self driving sports cars on the road causing her to get an idea. She may have been flying for years but she never forgot her Autobot roots and how ground tactics worked when it came to guerrilla warfare. Autobots chose vehicles in order to become faster and efficient also hard to spot as well. Firefight smirks in her android body knowing what to do then turning to her partner.

"Unless we're on the ground." She adds causing him to turn to her. The hunter smirks in response before looking down more to see a SWAT APC near a house where a man is holding his child hostage.

* * *

City.

Arcee looks in awe at Detroit and her surroundings in silence. Mankind has evolved technologically to the point they have self automated vehicles around which she mistakes for Cybertronians at times due to the self driving nature of them. But she knows that she's been out for so long...so things have changed even Jack. She remembers Jack for a moment wondering what how's he doing or that he's probably dead due to the fact that this is indeed the near future but alive is a high possibility. Arcee imagines him and Miko have married due to there interactions especially when he mentioned before that he had a date which Miko blushed at. The Autobot wonders if they indeed got married, if they told their kids about the Autobots. Kara could tell by the silence that Arcee is worried about something yet focuses her eye on the road and Luther too.

The bike passes by an alleyway...two lights appear revealing a black and purple sports car. it moves out of the alley and begin following Arcee since the two vehicles are perfect for being inconspicuous. Arcee slows down upon seeing a light that switches to stop to which she does while Kara and Alice patiently wait. She tilts her back mirror at the vehicles in suspicion. She digs the new car model yet something doesn't add up with it...there is a faint symbol on the hood part that appears to be scratched up. It almost resembles...a mask. Arcee's optics widen upon realization as she's heard that some Decepticons refuse to stand down and this is one of them.

_Kara, Alice, get off me right now. We're being followed._

Kara raises an eyebrow underneath her helmet alongside Alice. But she turns around upon seeing the sports car behind them then looks back at Arcee in confusion assuming that no one is there before turning back to her. The female Autobot knows that they are being stalked by a Decepticon right now and likely they're still reeling from the loss of both the war and their leader at the same time thus looking for payback in the process. Also the fact the car coincidentally followed her just takes the icing of the cake. This is a Decepticon.

_Arcee, I don't see anybody._

_Listen. That car behind you isn't a car, it's one of my kind and he or she will probably shoot you and Alice just to get to me. Get to Luther, now!_

The white haired android's eyes widen upon the realization alongside Alice. Kara carefully removes her helmet then gets off Arcee right before the side door of the car Luther is driving opens up but before Kara can get it in, she looks back at Arcee knowing that she'll be left alone as the blue fembot realizes that she can't activate her holo-driver to take her place. Kara gulps and gets back on the Autobot leaving Alice inside the car before it closes in front of her. The timer is almost up as the people cross the street before the LED lights turn green with Kara gripping her hands on the handles...she revs up Arcee's engine causing her pupils to shrink in surprise sensing the strange jolt before focusing on the road. Kara puts on the helmet again then looks ahead while the sports car parks up near her with the android breathing in fear underneath the helmet. The LED lights turn green thus giving the signal to go. Arcee speeds away with the car in hot pursuit and avoiding incoming cars left and right with Luther driving up to Kara.

"What is going on?!" Luther asks her causing Kara to turn to him.

"It's one of her kind! It's after us, we'll catch up to you but first we'll shake it off!" Kara replied before speeding away with the sports car in hot pursuit. Numerous people spot the commotion as drivers and self driving cars distance themselves from the chase which is assumed to be a street race which gets the attention of a couple of cops in their police car nearby. She turns around with the car still in tail behind them as it turns out to be Firefight herself. The bounty hunter curses herself that they are compromised but at least she's not alone in this one. Arcee continues speeding on the road while Kara keeps looking but remembers the gun she stole from Todd causing her to turn around and shoot back at the disguised Decepticon who's windshield is hit by a bullet but it begins to regenerate due to the material the glass its made off. The gunshots alone are enough to make the civilians run away while some are taking photos from their phones as Arcee continues to try and attempt to get away from her. Two police cars arrive in the back as Kara turns around and continues firing to make them go away causing them to swerve but regain there focus. Among the civilians is Todd watching seeing Kara who gets a quickly look right before focusing on the sports car chasing them alongside the police. They are close to an intersection with the signal being red since a chase is going on...

Suddenly, a grey APC breaks through the stop signals and blocks them catching Arcee off guard realizing that there is more than one Decepticon chasing them: Nitro Zeus. Arcee raises herself up much to Kara's terror then speeds towards the vechicle right before moving around it by swerving as she continues on. Kara looks for Luther and Alice to which she spots driving with them but far away. Kara turns back but now sees the vehicles chasing them without the police who have stopped at the red light. She speeds ahead of them as two of the vehicles give chase as they head towards the poor neighborhood nearby to whom they APC and spots car ride beside Arcee and Kara. A building blocks the view with Kara sighing that it could be used for cover although its brief but the two vehicles are gone much to Kara's confusion causing her to raise an eyebrow. Kara knows that this is also the desolate part of Detroit so no human would be living Arcee heads down to hide form them quickly causing Kara to get up as there is no witnesses. Arcee scans the place first which confirms that no one is living in the area. She turns back into robot mode while signaling her to be quiet while her hand forms a blaster. Kara nods at Arcee but hears the sound of an airplane causing her to tilt behind her upon seeing an incoming fighter jet heading towards the female Autobot.

"Look out!" Kara cried out causing Arcee to grab her quickly then put her down right before the jet transforms into Firefight who now has car parts as well then lands on the ground and roundhouse kicks her away against a pillar of a bridge. The white haired android stands in pure shock at what she is seeing right now, two titans of another world fighting in front of her. Arcee gets up and starts firing at the Decepticon who's hand morphs into an X-12 scrapmaker as she begins firing back at her with Arcee dodging the shots left and right by ducking then rolling towards the turncoat. She trips Firefight who falls on the ground but not before she regains her balance then kicks Arcee in the face then turns to a close quarter combat stance. Firefight throws a left hook at Arcee who dodges it then right one but Arcee blocks it while aiming her blaster square at her head but the former Autobot moves her head causing Arcee to fire and miss. Flying towards them is Nitro Zeus in jet form as Firefight backs off with her partner firing at away at her. Arcee dodges the shots again but a round hits her in the shoulder causing her to get thrown back. Nitro Zeus turns into his robot form while Arcee weakly gets up knowing that her single eye just lowered her combat ability.

"Let me guess: Payback for Megatron?" Arcee asks him causing the one eyed bounty hunter to roll his head feeling he's being generalized.

"Hey, just because we wear the con symbol doesn't mean we're cons. We're just a couple of vets trying to make a living so this is nothing personal, at all...and I'm serious." Nitro Zeus replied before aiming his cannon at Arcee while she turns to Firefight. She's heard of her before from somewhere...of a the first Autobot turned Decepticon. Mainly it was Decepticons defecting from the cause but she was different, this was more personal. Arcee looks bitterly at the traitor.

"I heard about you. So how did it feel murdering your own?" Arcee asks Firefight causing her to hesitate and grits her teeth. She hates it when people generalize her as some cold hearted murderer. The Autobots killed her friend who could've helped them as well but they just had to bomb her and him. This war was more than just bad guys versus the good guys, she just believed the Decepticons were winning and that they were right all along. Firefight actives her shoulder cannon and aims it at Arcee knowing she'll just shoot her without hesitation. Arcee looks at her optics and sees a bot with many regrets in it...alongside a bit blue in them. Kara quickly gets in front of her which catches the two of them off guard but they have a plan when dealing with a witness.

"Get away from her!" Kara yelled before looking back at the two robots. Nitro Zeus sighs then stands down knowing no collateral damage or civilian killing is among the rules they established alongside Firefight.

"Look, we know what you are and we probably know what she told you. She's a criminal and we're here to take her in, that's it. She's using you." Nitro Zeus lied to convince Kara to move out of the way.

"As if! She saved me and my little girl, criminals don't do that." Kara replied sternly to the Decepticon. He simply sighs wondering what to do causing him to open a container in his chest revealing a fake passport and a briefcase full of money causing to take it out right before kneeling in front of Kara who stands in shock then offers it to her. Nitro always knew what the androids wanted and takes pity in them. They want freedom after all.

"Listen, this is enough stuff you can take and get a better life. But I'll give it you if you move away. Don't tell anyone about this. You hear?" Nitro bribed her as Kara knows that they need that to start a better life for them. But she knows that she's ratting out the person who just saved her although the opportunity for a better life is standing right in front of her just on the hands of Arcee's kind who is trying to kill her. Firefight crosses her arms while staring at the two but notices in the split screen that Hank is back causing her optics to shrink.

"Scrap! He's back, we better get back to our android bodies, now!" Firefight informed causing Kara to quickly take the briefcase and passport quickly from Nitro Zeus which catches him off guard but he has a lot of those already from his contractors. The single eyed Decepticon sighs knowing they got lucky but they still got the energon trail which means they can get them anytime they want. They simply turn back to there jet mode and begin to cloak then flies off right before putting their frames into stall mode leaving Kara staring at awe. Kara turns to Arcee who gets and smiles.

"...Just a scratch." Arcee spoke before turning around see Luther park up with Alice. She's still in shock at what she just saw and wonders how did she make it alive at all from this. Alice heads out of the car then runs towards Kara and hugs her in the process with Kara holding her close. She's relieved that Alice got away quickly as she noticed the sports car and the APC chasing them. Kara looks to Arcee who stands there and looks down on them but she knows Kara has questions...lots of questions right now.

"Who were they?" Kara asks causing Arcee to close her eyes then sighs.

"...Years ago, a war happened and I fought in it. It was a war to restore order while the other wanted change through force. We were called the Autobots and they were the Decepticons. But our war was so terrible that it turned our planet into to a wasteland so we left it and settled down in Earth years ago as the government hid our battles from the public where it would be the final days of the war. In the end, we restored our planet at the cost of our leader, Optimus and peace was restored..." Arcee explained to them.

"Then...those were Decepticons. If you say the war is over then why is there still Decepticons running around and taking interest in you? Why did they attack?" Luther asks her.

"He said he was bot trying to make a living so he was hired but I'm sure they'll come back. We need to hurry." Arcee notified them before turning into her motorcycle form. Kara nods in response right before getting inside the car with Arcee activating Sadie, her hologram. They move out on the road with Arcee beside them while Luther thinks for a moment, Arcee is a moving target and who knows if those Decepticons will come back any moment. The thought will endanger Kara and Alice on a daily basis but he shakes it off knowing that they have protection but at a cost. He knew that there was more of them out there but Earth just makes it more dangerous. Kara has the same thoughts as Luther realizing that Arcee will be getting them in danger constantly. She turns to the Autobot who is driving beside them before looking ahead while trying to think of something to say to her but focuses on the road ahead realizing that every their friend has enemies as well.

* * *

Eden Club.

Firefight or Mandy sits in the back of the driver and passenger seat of the car of Hank Anderson while eating her chilidog which she savors the flavor of. She drinks energon cubes and eating Cybertronian food so human meals are her go to. Even better, androids can't gain weight so she can just eat truckload of them if she wants. Nitro Zeus finds them disgusting though and downright strange while Hank finds it annoying that an android can eat but it relates better to humans better than Connor who finds the androids strange as well. The car stops at the Eden Club much to Firefight's awe at the place that include that so called most sexiest androids in the country but her partner glares at her for thinking of such an idea with her body. Amanda gave them bodies to disguise themselves and gain the trust of the people not use them for fornication although the thought still remains in his head.

"You sure this is the place?" Hank asked much to his disgust that people would rather have sex with machines rather than people but machines can't spread anything like STD's so maybe there is a silver lining. Not like he tried it himself either. Firefight scoffs at the sight that humans would do such a thing as well despite herself being interested in reproduction and why humans find it fun but she's a professional and there's a limit to indulgence though.

"It's the address on the report." Connor replied before Nitro Zeus steps out.

"Things are about to funky up in here." He chuckled then walks towards the brothel alongside his partner who chuckles in response. Hank looks at the two in distrust while they wait outside of the place before turning to Connor.

"I don't trust those two. They seem...too human. They can eat, drink, also say some sarcasm. I don't trust you also but I think you didn't see this coming from a mile away did you?" Hank asks his partner. Connor pauses for a moment trying to think about them. Amanda didn't tell him anything as well and they just appeared out of the blue as well. It's strange seeing these two unknown models that even he is baffled as something makes them look...human in someway. They're advanced as well too and appear to be prototypes.

"Indeed lieutenant. I was informed that I was the only android sent by Cyberlife to assist the Detroit Police Department and there was no announcement at all." Connor replied causing Hank to nod in agreement. Hank remembers how deviants would hack systems to bypass security but there looks and everything don't match any known android model or texture. They were unique and stood out like a sore thumb among the other androids. Hank looks back at the two androids for a moment.

"Keep on eye out on both of them. Tell me anything that pops up." Hank ordered since Connor is a machine and can obey commands as Connor nods to keep an eye out on their new friends. They step out of the car and walk towards the Eden Club alongside Firefight and Nitro Zeus who join them. An android police officer notices the four then steps inside...what they don't know is that the officer's LED light is colored purple. They stand in the entrance hall where the door is.

"Sexist androids in town...Now I know why you insisted on coming here! Oh boy..." The grey haired detective groaned while the tall android walks beside him.

"Well I'm sorry that the guy died in the wrong place. Could've better if it were an amusement park...or a bar." Nitro Zeus commented causing Hank to nod his head and chuckle softly at his comment. If it were a bar then he'd grab a drink while investigating around. They enter the display room entrance showing the androids in there cases as Firefight smirks at the sight of all of them right before being nudged by her partner who stares at her bitterly in response. The door slides open revealing a hallway with two entrances on the end with androids dancing on poles. This reminds Nitro Zeus of the clubs back at Kaon where the females would do that until the clampdown happened.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Hank replied before the two walk towards the detective Ben Collins who is talking to the club owner.

"You're not gonna take my license, are you? I mean, ha, I had nothing to do with this!" The owner worriedly pleaded knowing what will happen due to the fallout of the situation. As if the Daniel incident was enough, there is more cases of deviants left and right as the two Decepticons noticed from the news. Firefight just wants to end this entire already and if the deviant got away then she can always use her tracker mod in the process.

"The investigations ongoing, sir, I can't tell you anything at the moment." Ben replied. The detective spots Hank causing him to turn around.

"Hey, Hank!" Ben greeted.

"Hey, Ben, how's it going?" Hank replied.

"It's that room there. Oh, uh, by the way...Gavin's in there too but he's kinda spooked right now after what he tried to do with that android buddy you have there." The mustached detective informed as Hank remembers what Nitro Zeus did to him and smirks seeing that Gavin got what was coming to him. Having sort of an android bodyguard is an added bonus as well but something doesn't click right with him. That sarcastic and boastful personality is too human alongside his partner. Regardless, he doesn't trust them at all.

"Oh great, dead body and an asshole, just what we needed." Firefight sighed before Hank leads the way into the room the body is in. The room is circle shaped with a bed in the center where the dead man lies and on the side is tequila alongside some lube much to the Decepticon's curiosity on why did humans need lubricant when they aren't mechanical but dismisses it while Nitro Zeus's optic shrinks for a moment at the sight to analyze the damage. Gavin stands on the side spotting the android/Decepticon in slight fear causing him to step back a little knowing what happened last time. He simply walks out in silence seeing that this is their case and doesn't want to go for a round two in case he doesn't want to pick a fight.

"I think you traumatized him." Hank sarcastically observed before Nitro Zeus smiles in triumph at his work on him. Before becoming a hunter, Nitro was a wrestler and it wasn't staged wrestling like on Earth, it required skill and actual destruction of the enemy almost like a gladiator arena but he opted for more sports out there so he took up hunting. Firefight looks around right before activating her tracking vision revealing a row of footprints leaving the area to her delight. What she found most strange was that androids share the same features as Cybertronian's like leaving no foot imprints that can only be seen via the eyes of there own kind. She has been noticing the string of missing Autobots and Decepticons as well, they aren't the first bounty hunters Cyberlife hired...funny enough that they didn't hear anything from them either.

"Alright, my advanced tracking has picked up some footprints leading out. Mainly it's high heeled ones so maybe a Traci got him then waltzed out." Firefight notified impressing Hank while Connor feels...a little envious about her. She has everything he doesn't and undermines his purpose in being in the case in the first place. Hank smirks at her ability to track footprints as they all leave the room. Firefight continues to follow the footprints while looking down remembering her days as a tracker during the war and how she tracked escaped Decepticons. Windblade and her would always track down Razor-Sharps in her home town of Polyhex and had dreams to one day work with the Mistress Of Flame. But sighs and continues looking down right before the trail ends in the door of the maintenance room.

"Step back." Hank informed before pulling out his handgun while Firefight and Nitro Zeus do the same. He opens the door as they follow Hank as they come across an entrance leading to the room itself. On the sides are numerous models both male and female which greatly confuses the two now that the enemy can blend in. Vital signs can't help since most of them are in a way are alive. Firefight continues looking down at the trail which leads her to a crowd of Traci's causing her to tilt her head out of curiosity alongside Connor. She squints her eye for a moment...only for the brown haired one to jump towards her causing the disguised Decepticon's eyes to widen as Connor notices her. Connor aims his gun at the female android while she pins Firefight against the wall which gets the attention of Hank and Nitro Zeus. Connor attempts to fire but he can't get a clear shot at all much to his frustration alongside Hank and her partner.

"Don't move!" A blue haired Traci jumps on the Decepticon causing Hank to turn his attention to what's happening. Firefight sees her partner in danger causing her to knee the android in the leg but it doesn't work at all as Connor attempts to get the android off by grabbing her then tossing her over a crate. Nitro Zeus lifts the blue haired one as she continues hitting his back while Hank fires numerous times but misses due to the fact he doesn't want to hurt the android in the process. Connor vaults over the crate but the android trips him which throws him on the ground and attempts to punch him numerous times but he blocks the attacks right before she grabs a screwdriver then raises it to stab him. Firefight reaches her arm out causing the screwdriver to stab through her arm and making her scream in pain. Blue blood splatters over Connor's face as his android punches her with one arm then kicks her away. She removes the screwdriver off of her arm and curls both arms into a fist then rushes towards her but she moves out of the way while Connor grabs her from the back but she punches him off of her as he joins Firefight. Meanwhile Nitro Zeus continues try to shake off the blue haired android with the help of Hank then backs himself against a pillar as Hank attempts to fire at her but she ducks.

The brown haired Traci picks up Firefight's gun that was dropped and walks towards the two androids but Connor pushes the cart in front of her as the Decepticon briefly launches herself in the air and roundhouse kicks her in the face. Firefight lunges towards her but she intercepts the disguised Cybertronian as the two are locked while Nitro Zeus gets the blue haired one off of him successfully on the table but she grabs his handgun from his holster then shoots him in the shoulder. She fires at Hank who ducks while the two female androids push each other down with Connor following. Firefight notices they're holding hands. They attempt to run away in the process but Hank arrives and grabs the other by the arm causing her to turn around as the two push him against a wall.

"QUICK! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Hank ordered as the three androids run towards them with Connor leading. Connor grabs the brown haired one by the leg as Firefight is the second to do the same to the blue haired android then tosses her on the ground but she trips her and knocks her down on the ground. The android detective notices Firefight's peril while restraining the female android thus giving her an opening to break free and attempt to punch him but Nitro Zeus punches her away from him. She picks up a pipe next then raises it at him in an attempt to hit him but the tall android blocks the strike then slams her against the wall and slams her again to make sure she doesn't move. The other Traci notices what's going on as Firefight gets up with the woman grabbing the pipe then hitting the bounty hunter in the back of the head which loses his grip on her right before slamming him on the wall as the female Decepticon grabs one by the shoulder to punch her but she blocks the strike again then grabs her by the face and joins her partner. Firefight kicks the brown haired one the stomach while Nitro Zeus punches the other in the face then restrains her on the wall as the brown haired android picks up a garbage can then hits her in the process. Connor pulls out his pistol then aims it at the brown haired android while Firefight does the same since she carries an extra but she couldn't get a clear shot. Nitro Zeus ducks from another swing from the blue haired android then backs away as she throws another hit on him causing him to pull out his gun as well. Firefight is close to pulling the trigger...

_No civilians! This is his decision!_

Firefight hesitates then stands down alongside Connor as the brown haired Traci hits him. Nitro Zeus continues to aim his handgun at the blue haired one as she kicks away his handgun then walks towards him. The former ex-Decepticons stand down as well knowing that they are unarmed. Firefight never got used to this body at times, it felt slow and weak compared to what she has. But the two...remind her of someone...Dust Up and Jumpstream. The Decepticon is hit with a flashback remembering how the two conjuxes found her in Parvus Oppidum after she became homeless and let her live with them until she got a proper job.

"When that man broke the other Traci...I knew I was next...I was so scared..." She explained. Nitro Zeus has heard stuff like this happens to people and maybe bots as well in those houses which disgusts him and doesn't blame her for fighting for herself.

"I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't...And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed...until he stopped moving. I mean to kill him...I just wanted to stay alive." The brown haired one walks up to her and holds her hand which gets the three androids attention.

"Get back to the one I love." She turns to her girlfriend thus making Firefight understand why she had to do it. More flashbacks hit her causing her to hesitate remembering how the couple who would later become Torchbearers basically adopted her and even attended her graduation ceremony. They were in a way...family. Firefight simply sighs knowing that they probably joined the Autobots and forgot about her just like every loved one in the war. Forget who they were in the past for they are now the enemies of the present. The blue haired Traci looks back at them.

"I wanted her to hold me in her arms again...make me forget about the humans...their smell of sweat and dirty words..." She turns to her lover.

"Come on, lets go." The brown haired one simply nods before they run off as the two Decepticons are lost in thought. It's one of these moments is why they deserted, too much innocent lives over what? To them the war was lost when they left Cybertron to Earth and there was no point in fighting anymore. Sure it was to bring about change so all Cybertronians can be treated as equals but what was the point of bringing that change when there is no more order or government anymore? Firefight simply scoffs at them causing the brown haired one to turn around at her then squints her eyes in confusion as she's scanning her right now. The brown haired Traci joins her lover as they run away.

"It's probably better this way..." Hank spoke as he looks at them even Firefight. Android can't feel anything but she felt pain...something wasn't right with her and her partner.

* * *

Jericho.

Wheeljack sits on the deck reflecting on what he did. These androids have the potential to overthrow their creators yet Markus shows something that reminds him of Optimus Prime in someway and how the Autobot movement began. But he knows that hatred can take over them and show that superiority complex thus lessening his need to help them. The energon signature begins to move away from the city meaning that it's far away. North joins him in watching the view of the place.

"So...that long story. Where are you from?" North asks causing Wheeljack to turn to her. He simply sighs knowing what he'll have to explain.

"I was a technician on my home planet of Cybertron, didn't much really due to my function which made me lesser than the others. That all changed when Megatronus appeared and began to speak about change in the caste system which I believed in. Long story short...there was factors that led to him and his followers now known as Decepticons to resort to violent means like the Clampdown. Something in him snapped and wanted change through force, the war for Cybertron began and I was the ones opposing him as a special forces soldier who is part of a group called the Wreckers. The war was so bad that we ended leaving our own planet in a mass exodus where we fought what would become our final battles here on Earth as the government hid them. Most of them were planet threatening like the Jasper incident which wasn't a meteor that hit." Wheeljack explained.

"So...who won?" The former sex android asked.

"Autobots of course. The reason why I'm here on Earth is because I'm stranded after Cyberlife blew up my new ship and there was no other way out. I was stuck here ever since trying to find out why did Cyberlife do that while on the run." Wheeljack explained shocking North. Why would Cyberlife attack him? He didn't do anything wrong of course but this mutually assured agreement opens many things for her. If Wheeljack fought for freedom then he can fight for them against the humans. North sits alongside Wheeljack quietly wondering wondering what to do...

* * *

Unknown location.

The snow splashes on Arcee's vision as she drives with Kara, Alice, and Luther while keeping on eye out on the bounty hunters that are after her. Luther looks ahead on the road while the Autobot continues to scan the area for hostiles. The weather gives Arcee flashbacks of what happened in Antarctica but not in life threatening levels. Her vision slightly static now but she knows through the shapes that she's on the road right now. Luther wonders about Arcee...sure they have someone who can protect them but she's a walking target and encounters with these Decepticons can become frequent. Kara thinks about this too...but Arcee has been nothing but a blessing in disguise since they got out from Zlatko and Alice took a liking to the motorcycle while Kara herself had an interest in her. Thoughts of leaving them cloud Arcee's head since she is targeted right now, perhaps in the middle of the night when they're asleep to make it less painful.

"It's a good thing Zlatko had a car..." Kara spoke which gets Luther's attention and snaps him out of his fear of constant fighting on a daily basis. Arcee remembers what Raf asked Optimus to get him a snowball out here which she wonders if he got to experience snow for the first time. The memory makes her smile for a moment wondering what everyone is up to these days.

"I wouldn't want Alice out walking in the cold..." She spoke.

"If you didn't then I'm sure she'll love a second ride on Arcee. I saw it in the garage. I don't know if Zlatko ever uses it." Luther responded causing Kara to softly laugh knowing that they have a spare vehicle beside them. Arcee lifts her back mirror at him in agreement but she knows that something isn't right with the androids...they have the same features as Cybertronians in terms of material which is cyber-matter, the basis of all Cybetronians. But cyber-matter can only mimic vehicles and not humans.

"I'm sure she will." Kara replied before looking outside in awe at the snow.

"I've never seen snow before...it's pretty." She commented before Luther turns to her.

"It's slowing us down. But at least we won't meet any humans along the way." Luther adds.

"And it's pretty deadly. One example was that mission I had in Antarctica." Arcee commented telepathically as Kara rolls her eyes. Kara wants to know more about her but she knows that she's being nosy yet she feels like Alice when she met her due to the fact she's so awed by the mechanical being to the point she wants to learn more about her. She wants to know more about the Autobots and wonders what it's like to live where she's from where everyone is a machine. Kara imagines that it would be a paradise but the fact she mention a war broke out means that not everything is fine and dandy. But she wonders more...about Luther's friends.

"These people we're going to see...How do you know about them?" Kara asked him.

"Overheard androids Zlatko captured. They said they were humans helping androids cross the border..." Luther replied much to Kara's distrust.

"What if its a lie? Or another trap?" She replied before Luther looks ahead.

"All I know is that those androids believed it. Until Zlatko killed them." Luther responded. Arcee overhears their conversation and is disgusted at what Zlatko has gone wishing that if she was a Decepticon, she'll just blast him and get away. But she knows humans can be evil and there is always a bad side and a good side to both species. Stuff like that can be seen in Cybertron albeit in extreme means. Zlatko reminded her of that Decepticon...Overlord who did the same thing as Zlatko and was killed by Megatron doing it to Decepticons with one of them being Shockwave who they had to restore his face and entire body or so the rumor went. Another version went that Shockwave fed him to Predacons.

"If they believed it then it could be true. I've seen stuff like this." Arcee replied. The lights of the car turn red which gets Arcee's attention and the entire group of androids. Arcee stops then transforms into her robot mode realizing what's happening.

"Malfunction detected. Emergency brakes activated." The car moves to the side of the road and stops.

"That doesn't look good." Arcee observed. Luther presses a button on the car causing the seats to spin around while the door slides open as Arcee watches for any enemies. Kara motions herself towards her Alice.

"Stay inside, Alice." Kara ordered before heading outside. Luther looks at the smoking hood of the car while Kara opens it revealing that it's smoking and appears to be jammed much the three mechanical beings displeasure. Arcee knows that she can't just drive the three of them since she is a motorcycle after all alongside the fact her form isn't suited for a car as well too so she can't scan it due to the fact she's incompatible. Her body type made sure she was supposed to be fast and not moderately slow.

"What are we going to do?" The white haired android asks.

"I don't know...continue you on foot I guess." Luther suggested. Arcee looks at the blizzard ahead of her then switches to her scanners to make out any shape due to the sound waves bouncing off of each tree from the snow. She can make out a shape in the distance which means it could be shelter with Arcee turning to the two androids. It's not far either and almost near in fact.

"There's shelter nearby. It's some kind of large structure." Arcee notified causing the two to look at each other as Luther sighs while Kara nods in acceptance. Luther goes to the car as Alice turns to him.

"Come on. Arcee found a place we can stay." Alice nods as she heads out with Luther picking her up. Arcee leads them as they walk towards whatever is ahead of them as her hand morphs into her dual blasters which worries Kara that they might get attacked again but Arcee can handle anything...unless another one of her kind comes up meaning that they have to find somewhere to hide. Kara knows that Arcee can take on human sized threats but her kind are capable of destroying her. They see a shape with what appear to be buildings in the area as they get closer...it's an abandoned amusement park. Arcee looks up at the sign reading  _Pirate's Cove_  and squints her single optic. She crouches down then rises up while Kara walks behind her followed by Luther and Alice.

We need to find shelter. We have to get out of the cold." Kara informed as Arcee nods. Arcee walks around while Kara checks the place...she spots what appears to be a dining hall with what appears to be a fireplace.

"Looks like it's been abandoned for awhile." Luther commented. The blue Autobot looks down at the planks sealing the door shut as she simply rips them out and throws them off which gets the attention of Kara, Alice, and Luther. Kara smiles knowing that their friend has found a place they can stay for tonight as she walks ahead and stops at the building labeled the Tavern. She looks at Arcee for a moment and smiles to which she smiles back as Arcee kneels. Alice notices something on the map while Luther walks causing her to wipe out it out...in front of her a drawing of a face of some kind almost resembling a mask. It's triangular with what appears to be three spikes on the head. Two on the forehead while the others are far from each other with the two in between them. On the side are sharp edges on the drawing's chin. Alice looks at it in confusion before walking towards Luther.

Arcee transforms into her motorcycle form and enters the tavern which is dark then turns back to her robot mode while almost hitting the roof but she lowers herself a little to give herself some space. Kara enters the room first then Luther and Alice being last. It's dark with barely any lights on as Luther places a bag on the table nearby. Kara knows that Alice needs a place to sleep at so she looks around for anything. Alice looks at a poster with Kara walking up to her.

"I'll make the fire here. That way we won't be smoked out." Luther informed.

"Do you think we'll be like this one day?" Alice asks as Arcee looks at it as well. She remembers Jack again and his mother...she imagines Jack in that picture with a normal life. Arcee wouldn't be surprised that he forgot about her though since she sort of ruined his teenage years. But the likelihood of that is very low despite butting heads with each other.

"Once we cross the border, we can start over...You can go to school...Maybe I'll find a job. We'll be like them...like everyone else." Kara replied as Alice makes a small smile. She turns to her and looks up at the android.

"As long as we're together, that's all that matters." Alice said with Kara placing her hand on her cheek.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Kara informed. Arcee looks outside of the place and squints her single optic feeling that something is wrong but she couldn't shake it off. It felt like they were being watched. The android walks towards the curtains beside Arcee then rips them out which forms a makeshift blanket as she rolls it up then finding a pillow behind it with a pirate skull. Kara picks it up as well then walks over to Alice as she places the pillow on the ground with Alice laying on it. Luther watches the window beside her checking for anything while Arcee looks at the symbol on the wall reading rA9 as the fireplace lights up the room.

"Sweet dreams." Kara said. Alice knows she couldn't sleep right now...not without a story.

"Can you tell me a story, Kara?" Alice asked as Arcee smiles.

"I have nine thousand children stories in memory. I should have one for you." Kara responded trying to pick out which one. She picks the one about the knight which is almost allegorical to the story of Arcee in someway.

"This is a story about knight who-"

"No, not a story like that. Make one up for me." Alice refused as Kara changes her storytelling style before smiling.

"This is a story about a little girl who wasn't very happy. She dreamed of being like all the other little girls but...deep down, she knew she couldn't. Then one day she met a robot...who wasn't very happy either. So they decided to run away together...To try to find a better life. They encountered great dangers along the way but...They were so brave that they escaped all of them. Along the way, they met... a gentle giant, who promised to protect them. Near the gentle giant was another robot but she was different from the robot the girl has..." This gets both Arcee and Luther's attention as Kara looks at them while smiling.

"The robot was bigger than both the gentle giant and the girl's robot and came from another planet to help the little girl and friend. She was big and powerful yet had a heart of gold. She was a soldier who wandered the galaxy helping people along the way and stumbled upon the girl who wanted help." Kara told.

"How does the story end?" Alice asked her with Kara deciding.

"They reach the place they dream of and lived happily ever after." Kara concluded which disappoints Alice.

"Stories always have happy endings...But real life isn't like that..." She is taken back by what Alice said but not surprised like Arcee. The kid has been through trauma after all meaning that she has a different look on the world now. Things like that would change your view as a sign that the world isn't like this at all meaning rapid maturity in a child.

"Time to sleep. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow." Kara spoke before she kisses her forehead. Alice rises out of her makeshift bed.

"Are you going to come say goodnight, Luther?" Alice asked as Kara looks at him.

"Yes...Yes of course." Luther walks over then kisses her in the forehead before she turns to their giant metal friend who smiles with her optic glowing and a smile forming on her lips.

"Goodnight Alice, sleep tight."

"Goodnight." Arcee said before Alice lays on the bed while Arcee transforms into her vehicle mode to power down for the night. Kara joins Luther in sitting near the window as he lays back.

"She's a sweet girl." Luther commented on Alice as Kara looks at her.

"Yes. She's very brave." Kara replied. Luther has a look of doubt for a moment right before Kara turns to him.

"Have you ever heard of rA9?" That question grabs his attention.

"rA9 was the first of us to awaken. One day he will rise up and lead our people then set us all free." Luther explained much to Kara's doubts.

"What if rA9 never comes? What if he's just a story we tell ourselves to keep going?" Kara asked. The tall android closes his eyes and smiles then opens them again.

"rA9 exists. I believe in him. I know he's among us. When the time comes, we will all see him." A moment pauses between them while Kara observes Alice and the slumbering Autobot. Kara one day wants to return the favor to Arcee but she doesn't know how to though, she saved them and if it weren't for her then she'd be one of Zlatko's experiments. She wonders about the Cybertronian and remembers what she said how her body was made up of the same material as she is making her think. Androids are made of plastic aren't they not? Was she built like her in some way? Kara simply sighs knowing whatever Arcee is, it's complicated but it does speak a lot about their relationship with androids.

"Kara." Luther called breaking her focus on Arcee. He has a stoic and focused look on his face much to her confusion.

"Have you...ever noticed anything about Alice?" The android asks.

"No, what are you talking about?" The door suddenly knocks causing them to turn while Arcee transforms into her robot mode upon hearing it. Arcee looks to see what appears to snow covered people in theme park uniforms as her assumptions are right that they are being watched by someone. Her blasters are enough to scare them off but her height will do. Arcee gets in front of them as one breaks the window showing hostile intent. The blue Autobot spreads her arms out to not let them near them. She wasn't afraid to get even as well.

"One more step then you squished. You hear me?" Arcee threatened.

"Who are you? What do you want? Leave us alone!" Kara pleaded while protecting Alice from them. They were androids and don't seem to look unpleasant. Luther has heard of deviants that love to hunt others down and take their parts as a sign of being alive. Deviancy always had its benefits after all, some androids use it to gain freedom while some indulge and use it to do atrocities. Plus they have a bigger gun than them as well which is a plus one too.

"Don't be afraid. We don't wanna hurt you. We're just like you..." He looks around for a moment at his group then back at them.

"Our name is Jerry. We were working here before the park closed...We didn't mean to frighten you, but sometimes humans come to hurt us, so we wanted to see who is there...What are you doing here?" Jerry asked as Arcee blocks them.

"We were looking for shelter for the night. We'll be gone tomorrow." Kara informed as Jerry spots Alice.

"A little girl! We haven't seen one in a long time..." He observed and smiled while the other Jerry's do the same.

"Children used to love to come and see us." Jerry informed but sees the visible distress on Alice causing him to frown a little.

"She looks sad." The park worker said while Kara looks down on her.

"The last few days have been difficult..." Kara explained.

"We have something to show her! Something fun! She'll love it!...Does she want to see?" Jerry offered

"Oh I don't think-"

"She should follow us then!" Alice walks ahead of Kara which gets her attention.

"Alice, I don't know if it's a good idea!..." The little girl tugs Alice by the hand. Kara turns around to Luther and Arcee who looks at them suspiciously but accepts it. They look friend and sound friendly although they don't seem scared when they saw her which she finds suspicious.

"I don't think we have a choice." Arcee replied before transforming into her motorcycle mode then moving with Alice as Luther follows her leaving Kara last. The Autobot transforms back to her robot form again and walks towards the carousel with the androids surrounding it.

"Be our guest!" Jerry said while Kara presses the button on the generator as the carousel lights up.

"The little one can climb on board! The carousel is about to begin!" Kara takes Alice's hand then walks up to the seahorse shaped one then picks her up and puts her on the seat. Kara heads out while Arcee watches alongside Luther with the carousel activating. This entire week has been nothing but heartbreak and sadness until Arcee came along which she smiles at her for. But one question pops in Arcee's head...

"Why weren't surprised when you saw me?" Arcee asked the Jerry.

"Oh we have one just like you protecting us. He patrols the park and gets spare parts also blue blood." Jerry replied much to Arcee's shock.

"He?" They hear a police siren behind them causing Kara, Alice, and Luther to look in fear but the Jerry's all look in excitement. In front of them is a single police car much to Arcee's shock.

"Don't worry, that's him!" The Jerry spoke. On the side back of the car is a motto written on it... _To punish and enslave._


	7. One Shot: The Cop.

July 22, 2036.

He didn't know how long he drove nor he didn't care but he saw the world change around him as he drove on the empty road. He saw the progress of machines and kept changing into a different form yet same concept: A cop car. Barricade knew it was time to run when he heard that Megatron died at the hands of Bumblebee and he wasn't dumb to stay and fight, he made a run for it knowing the Autobots would get him for his crimes although the Decepticon probably knows that they don't think he exists at all. The con noticed the changes though through the creation of the androids but he noticed that they shared the same genetic makeup as Cybertronians...odd. That's when he heard Autobots and Decepticons were disappearing left and right...he realized that he was being hunted or his kind was being hunted.

Barricade transforms into his robot mode while overlooking the woodlands of Detroit as the sun shimmers on his armor that is his vehicle mode. Moments like these is the reason why he no longer calls himself a Decepticon now, why would they want to destroy something this beautiful in the first place? The humans can be ignorant though but they were talked to properly then they wouldn't attack. Barricade saw everything in Optimus's eyes for the first time as he breathes in the air then sighs right before turning back into his police car mode then drives off. The desolate road is only accompanied by him...or so he thought. Barricade tilts his back window upon seeing a white muscle car for a moment followed by another one and he knows that whoever they are, they are bad at making themselves look suspicious. No witnesses in the area thus giving him a go to signal. He quickly swerves and turns behind them as he stops. The muscle cars all look at him knowing that they aren't just cars. Barricade transforms into his robot mode while pulling out his slug thrower rifle as all of the transform into robots similar to Vehicons except with blue visors.

"Let me guess? Autobots to take me in or Decepticons who were sent by Tarn to clear out deserters?" Barricade asks them but they remain silent causing him to tilt his head. Normally they would respond right about now by either the Autobot code to list down their crimes or calling him a coward by Decepticon standards. The first one runs towards towards him while firing his blaster causing him to scoff as Barricade returns fire at him but misses the shots due to the fact it's been a long time since he fought. He ducks at the incoming laser fire then charges at him at his stomach thus pushing the bot on the ground while the other one aims at him but with dual cannons this time and starts firing rapidly. Barricade quickly activates his quad cannons that are on his wrist then returns fire which hits the bot square in the chest thus taking him offline. The former Decepticon looks down at the one underneath him.

"Who sent you here?!" He asks but the robot simply looks at him. Barricade squints his optics feeling that there is something wrong with him and his partner. Decepticon drones are silent but they talked most of the time and Autobots don't have drones since they use actual Cybetronians. His colors don't even reflect the standard code of a Decepticon nor it even has a symbol. Perhaps they can end the silent treatment if he'd just...

_**RIIIIIIIIP!** _

"Are you going to start talking or what?" Barricade continued while his hand is deep inside the bot's body as he pulls on the circuits. This is the best interrogation technique a con would do and he never forgot about that. A tactic like this guarantees the victim talking but he isn't talking nor reacting to this at all. He rips off his arm but no screaming then his leg but that doesn't work as well. Barricade grits his teeth in anger while lifting the bot on his arms and opens his mouth. Before he can speak, he hears choppers coming much to his confusion...they're hover ships. He's seen this kind before in ads for the new US Army but these ships are colored white and black with blue. Barricade aims his rifle at them and fires away which hits it immediately causing it to crash while giving off a violent explosion which kills most of the occupants. The fact it was the same colors as them and came when it was in trouble was no coincidence...the colors resemble that of Cyberlife. With that assumption and the location of the headquarters from word of mouth. Barricade knew where to go...

Detroit.


	8. SUBJECT 8122012

**CYBERLIFE RESEARCH FACILITY DOCUMENTS. EYES ONLY.**

**SUBJECT 812012**

**NAME: DATA CORRUPTED**

**HEIGHT: DATA CORRUPTED**

**DESCRIPTION: DATA CORRUPTED was part of DATA CORRUPTED coalition. DATA CORRUPTED was experimented on by Shockwave during the last of days of Cybertron. DATA CORRUPTED team was experimented on and can transform into DATA CORRUPTED lifeforms. DATA CORRUPTED possess extreme rage that activates this form. DATA CORRUPTED DATA CORRUPTED DATA CORRUPTED DATA CORRUPTED.**

**STATUS: SPECIMEN IS HELD IN STASIS ALONGSIDE SUBJECT 5152013 AKA PREDAKING.**

**NOTES: SPECIMEN(S) MUST NOT BE RELEASED OUT OF STASIS. BLOOD NOT COMPATIBLE.**


End file.
